And That's Show Business
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: AU Co written by Nerwen Aldarion. John Sheppard and Adrienne Hart were Hollywood's Golden Couple until they split. Now it's up to their assitants to get them back together, but is that the right thing to do? Shweir, TeylaRonon
1. LightsCameraAction!

Disclaimer: We own nothing, but the characters Adrienne Hart and Nikolas Karov are ours.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: This little gem came to me while watching America's Sweethearts, one of our favorite movies. I hope all of you can forgive John in this chapter, he comes to his senses later on. Anyways, enjoy, I think you'll be laughing the entire time.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: I love this funny, cute and all out different story, my TeylaRonon stuff comes in a short while but look carefully and maybe you'll figure some stuff out.

* * *

And That's Show Business

Chapter 1: Lights…Camera…Action!

When a country gets word that a high budget movie is going to be filmed everything goes into chaos. Everything must be set to greet the actors, fans and paparazzi have to be booted out of the way so sets can be erected and the crew and assistants have to acquire everything the actor's need to make them comfortable. That is exactly what the assistants to Adrienne Hart and John Sheppard were doing amidst this anarchy.

Elizabeth Weir—Adrienne's assistant—held her cellphone in one hand and three shopping bags in the other. None of the items in the bags belonged to her. "You are telling me you don't have Aquarius Diet Raspberry Flavored Carbonated Water? Oh, you've never heard of it. Listen I need you to find some or I'll have an angry actress on my hands screaming for her French water."

Walking towards her was the second assistant, Teyla Emaggen, who was also talking on her cellphone, although for a much more urgent problem, "He is missing five pages of his script. I don't know how they went missing; it was your job to send the _complete_ script in. Look, I was up all night with a sick baby, I am not in the mood for the blame game just send me the script."

Their lack of attention resulted in a collision where Elizabeth's shopping bags spilled all over the ground. "I'm so sorry," they both apologized at the same time.

"Trying to find a special brand of water no one's every heard of," Elizabeth offered as an explanation for the accident, "What's your excuse for your stress?"

"My son had a cold," Teyla explained, "I was up all night with him."

"You win," Elizabeth conceded, "How old is your son?"

"Three months."

"Yikes, you must be exhausted," Elizabeth said.

"I'm beyond exhaustion."

Elizabeth smiled and held out her hand, "I'm Elizabeth Weir, Adrienne Hart's cousin and personal assistant."

"Teyla Emaggen," she accepted the hand and shook it, "Personal assistant to John Sheppard, but no relation."

"Really? I was so excited when I heard he was playing the part of William, I'm a fan."

"Don't get to close, he's a ladies man," Teyla warned with a smile.

"I've heard of his reputation," Elizabeth assured her, "Would you like…" her cellphone interrupted her invitation to lunch, "Excuse me. No, the interview was scheduled for 4:00 not 5:00…"

Teyla watched her walk away and smiled at the brief acquaintance she's made. However, she didn't have long to think about it before her own cellphone rang. Yep, today was going to be long day.

* * *

Just when she'd finished one call, another one came in. Elizabeth let out a curse and quickly answered her phone, "Adrienne Hart's assistant. What do you mean it's missing? It's a Prada suitcase, how many are circulating at airports? Please, just find it as fast as you can. No I'll deal with it myself." Elizabeth hung up her phone and tempted to throw it towards the Caribbean. Instead she picked up a rock and flung in that direction. Her aim was good but her arm wasn't. The rock went sailing through air and pinged off the helmet of a motorcyclist that had just parked his bike.

She swore again and ran towards her victim. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't aiming at you. You see I wanted to throw my phone, but my life practically depends on the thing and…" she trailed off the minute he took off his helmet.

"You know I could press charges for assault," John Sheppard said jokingly.

"You're…you're…" she stuttered.

"John Sheppard, I see you recognize me," he said, "how about we forget the charges and you can make it up to me with dinner, we could come back to my place and we could get some dessert." He grinned, hinting that he meant something else entirely.

"Are hitting on me?" she asked, regaining he composure.

"Maybe, are you flattered?"

"Possibly," she admitted, "this would be my first date with a movie star."

"I'm not really a star, just a regular famous actor."

"You don't even know my name, Joey Tribbiani."

"Then may I have the pleasure of it?" he asked.

"Elizabeth Weir," she said with a smile.

"Elizabeth, that's a pretty name."

"Thank you; I'm actually the assistant to Adrienne Hart."

"The girl that's playing Mary?" he asked.

"Yes, she's my cousin too."

"Are you trying to say no to my invitation?" he asked.

"No, I haven't decided yet."

"Come on, I'm famous, attractive and a very good conversationalist not to mention kisser, what's not to like?"

"Your reputation," she answered.

"Oh that," John said, "Well maybe it'll be like the movies, you'll be the girl that will tame the wild beast."

"Is that your line with every girl?" Elizabeth asked.

"Are you trying to make me beg?"

"I'll think about it," She said and turned towards the hotel. It struck her that he wasn't following, "Are you checking me out?"

John gave her a smile that made her knees go weak, "No, just enjoying the view."

"You're a sick, twisted man," she told him and walked away with a smile on her face.

* * *

John was still smiling over the encounter with Elizabeth Weir when he walked into his room to see a very angry Teyla.

"You're late," She snapped.

"You see I was on time but I met a beautiful…"

She rolled her eyes, "I don't care about the new woman you've found and I'm certainly not in the mood to hear about your latest exploit. So start coming on time because famous or not I will hurt you."

"Tughan was up all night again wasn't he?" John asked matter of factly.

Teyla sighed, "He had a cold and just wouldn't stop crying, I wanted to let Charin sleep, it was the least I could do after what she has done for me after…" Her voice trailed off, "It doesn't matter," She got back to business, "I've got your missing pages, Larry King called, he wants to talk about the latest Luke Striker film, and Mara called to say that she thinks you are vilest thing to ever walk the planet."

John raised an eyebrow, "That's better than Satan's spawn, that's what Eve…"

"Kate," Teyla corrected.

"Kate called me after we broke up."

"After you left her for Susan," Teyla finished.

"Yeah…so anything else?" John asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh yes, the director wants you to meet Adrienne Hart before shooting." Teyla told him.

"Fine," John said then grinned, "Her assistant was VERY nice."

Teyla groaned, "Oh no, you've claimed her as your next victim."

"Why do you call them victims?"

"Because they are," Teyla explained, "You say all the pretty things and get them kissing your feet and then you leave them in the dust."

"I show them a good time," John defended himself.

Teyla glared at him, "I've met her assistant, she seems like a genuinely nice person, perhaps you should think about pursuing something beyond just a romp in bed?"

John grinned as he walked out the door, "Where's the fun in that?"

* * *

After turning off her phone, Elizabeth went to her medkit and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. She took two with a glass of water, and rubbed her temples to relieve the headache. So far the only good part of the day was being asked out by John Sheppard.

His first appearance had been in a Luke Striker film, a famous science fiction film series starring Jack O'Neill. His roles had been small, a pilot named Derek Hazard who had assisted Luke Striker briefly in the film. However, every female above the age of twelve fell madly in love with him. They continued to bring him back, giving him bigger roles every time. The last Striker film he had costarred in and Elizabeth had enjoyed every minute he was in. To meet him in person was thrilling enough, but to have dinner with him was indescribable.

"Elizabeth!"

She groaned when she heard the voice of her cousin coming from the adjoining room, "Yes Adrienne?" she asked as she entered her cousin's bedroom.

Adrienne turned away from the mirror to look at her cousin. The two cousins were completely different in many ways. Elizabeth had dark brown curls, while Adrienne had long, lustrous raven locks that nearly fell to her waist. Her sapphire blue eyes trapped everyone and everything in her gaze and held a haughtiness in them that was unbeatable. Elizabeth had bright green eyes that were beautiful as well, but forgotten next to hers. Everything about Adrienne was sensual, something Elizabeth couldn't compete with.

"Where is my water?" Adrienne asked, "I need my water."

"I know, but they don't have it in the Caribbean," Elizabeth said calmly.

"What do you mean they don't have it?"

"It's an expensive brand and…"

"Find it, Elizabeth!"

She sighed, "Alright, I promise."

"Good," Adrienne turned back to her mirror to apply mascara to her long eyelashes.

"You have a meeting with the director and John Sheppard," Elizabeth told her.

"Who?"

"John Sheppard, he plays Derek Hazard in the Luke Striker series."

"You mean the one with Samantha Carter who beat me out for the part of Abigail Sanders?" Adrienne asked.

"That's the one, anyways; he's playing the part of Capt. William Davis and you're supposed to meet him in five minutes."

Adrienne let out a conceited sigh, "Whatever."

"I uh met him briefly in the parking lot, he's seems nice."

"Sounds dull," Adrienne left her seat and gave her cousin a critical eye, "What did you do to your hair?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, I guess that's the problem," she said, and picked up her purse, "So where am I supposed to meet this Sheppard person?"

"On the set, a car's waiting outside."

"Fine then, let's go."

* * *

John drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair and let out an exasperated sigh. The director took a look at his watch and went back to waiting. Leaving the chair, John paced for several seconds then asked Teyla, "Where is Adrienne Hart?"

"She'll be here any minute," She assured him.

"And you get mad when I'm late," he mumbled, and looked up when he heard footsteps.

"Are you John Sheppard?" the most gorgeous woman on the face of the Earth asked him.

"That would be me," he replied, "And you are?"

"Adrienne Hart," she held out a hand which he accepted, "I should have known, I'm a big fan. I love you in the Luke Striker series."

From behind her cousin, Elizabeth watched as John fell for Adrienne's Little Miss Sweetheart act. She knew then and there that there would be no date with him. John Sheppard had just joined the long list of men who fell madly in love Adrienne the minute they saw her. Life couldn't get any worse.

* * *

_Treasure Most Sacred_ was a box office hit that reached the number one spot three days after it hit the theaters. Reporters begged for interviews and TV hosts sent invitations for appearances. Adrienne milked up every second of it.

"Did you enjoy working on this movie?" the eighth reporter of the day asked.

"Are you kidding, three months in the Caribbean, what's not to like?" Adrienne answered with a smile.

Elizabeth watched the interview from the side, but left to answer her cellphone, "Adrienne Hart's assistant."

"Elizabeth? It's me John."

Immediately her heart began to pound inside her chest, "John, I uh, I didn't expect you to call."

"Is Adrienne there?"

Disappointment fell on her in waves, "She's in an interview right now."

"Oh, can you ask her if she'll come to dinner with me?"

Elizabeth didn't say anything for several moments as she remembered how so close she had come to having dinner with him.

"Elizabeth?"

"Uh, sure, I'll ask her."

"Thanks, bye."

"Good-bye," Elizabeth hung up. Swallowing to relieve the lump in her throat, she wallowed in how unfair this was. Adrienne didn't even like him so why did he have to fall for her?

Elizabeth returned to the interview and caught Adrienne's eye and gestured her over.

"Excuse me," she told the reporter, "What?" Adrienne snapped.

"John Sheppard called to ask you out to dinner, what should I tell him?"

"Like I'd go out with him, just tell him I'm busy," Adrienne returned to the reporter, "I'm sorry, business."

"That's alright," she assured her, "I was curious, a lot of people have noticed that you and John Sheppard shared some incredible chemistry during the movie. Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter met on a set and fell in love, is something like that going on here?"

For a moment Adrienne thought about what the reporter just said, and then a smile spread across her features, "Yes there is something going on, as a matter a fact, we're having dinner together tonight."

* * *

**Movie Magic**

_Adrienne Hart and John Sheppard have declared themselves an item._

People fell in love with rising stars John Sheppard and Adrienne Hart in their first movie together _Treasure Most Sacred_, a love story about a dashing pirate captain who falls in love with an elegant English lady. Rumors have been circulating about dinner dates, but in an interview together, they admitted that they were in a serious relationship.

Fans are thrilled with their relationship and look forward to watch this budding romance blossom.

**Handcuffed Hearts**

_Critics praise Hart and Sheppard's latest movie_

Everyone is raving about John Sheppard and Adrienne Hart's new movie _Beyond the Call of Duty_ The movie is about Hillary Moore (Hart) who refuses to believe that her sister committed suicide. She enlists the help of Det. Kevin Reynolds (Sheppard) who is trying to fight away the ghosts of his past.

The chemistry between the two is astounding. According to sources, things are heating up between the two actors.

**How the West was Fun**

_Box Office declares Hart and Sheppard Hollywood's Golden Couple_

Theaters were packed when Adrienne Hart and John Sheppard's newest movie reached the big screen. _Angel and the Devil_ has already been named the biggest movie of the year. John Sheppard plays Ryan McCormick, an outlaw named the Devil's Hand. He kidnaps Angel Stevens (Hart) and sends a ransom to her father, but falls in love with his captive.

According to the fans, they've still got it. People are crazy about them and anticipate their next movie. Sources say that Sheppard and Hart have recently moved in together.

**Heartthrobs Heating Up**

_Newest Hart/Sheppard film reaches No. 1_

_Hearts Aflame_ has been adored by the fans and critics. The story features Kyle Matthews (Sheppard) a respectable firefighter who saves the life of Rebecca Anderson played by Adrienne Hart. Critics call it a classic love story.

Flames of love sure are growing between Sheppard and Hart and fans are dying to know: are wedding bells in the future?

**Going to the Chapel**

_Adrienne Hart and John Sheppard announce their engagement_

Fans go wild when John Sheppard and Adrienne Hart broadcast their engagement in a press conference. According to the interview, Sheppard gave her a three carat diamond ring bought at Tiffany's. A date has not been set as of this time, but the happy couple has already begun their plans for the wedding.

It has been announced that they will be in a new movie _A Heart So Royal_ about a princess captured by a ruthless king and is rescued by a handsome knight. Filming begins in two months.

* * *

"Of all the titles we've seen this is definitely the cheesiest yet," Elizabeth announced to Teyla. They were busy getting Adrienne's bags from the cars and there were a lot. "Thanks for helping me."

"It's not a problem," Teyla told her.

"Is Tughan coming?" Elizabeth asked.

Teyla grinned, "Of course if I can't be there for his birthday he'll come to me."

"Oh yes his birthday, he's turning four now isn't he?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Yes, I still can't believe how much he's grown; time has gone by so fast."

"Yes it has."

"How are the wedding plans going?" Teyla asked.

"Oh wonderful," Elizabeth said sarcastically, "Adrienne wants a dress designed for her by some French guy and she wants real Italian silk for the bridesmaids gowns."

Teyla laughed, "At least you get to be the maid of honor."

"No because apparently red isn't my color."

Teyla looked down at the red t-shirt Elizabeth was wearing, "Is she color blind?"

Elizabeth laughed, "Actually I'm glad I don't think I could really congratulate the bride and the groom on such a 'special' occasion."

Teyla looked at her sympathetically, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just a silly crush I'll get over it," She looked at the ground sadly for a moment but quickly changed the subject, "Did you hear that Nikolas Karov is playing the villain in this movie?"

"The Russian actor?"

"That's the one," Elizabeth told her, "Adrienne has an interview with him at two so you want a late lunch together afterwards?"

"Tughan and Charin are getting in at noon…"

Elizabeth brightened, "Oh great bring him, it's been so long since I've seen him."  
"I know he asks about you all the time, he calls you 'Aunty Lisbeth'."

They reached Adrienne's room, "Thanks for the help," Elizabeth said.

"Don't mention it; I'll see you at two-thirty."

* * *

"Who am I meeting again?" Adrienne asked as she finished checking her makeup for the third time.

"Nikolas Karov," Elizabeth told her, "He's playing Dyrun."

"Oh right, is he German?"

"Russian."

"That is so cool."

Elizabeth was surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah, foreign guys are so interesting and really good kissers."

"Too much information Adrienne," Elizabeth said.

"You need a boyfriend, Elizabeth, when was the last time you went out?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Hello, because we're cousins and I like, care about you."

"Since when?" she muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," Elizabeth said as she spotted the approaching actor, "He's here."

Adrienne left her seat and flashed him a dazzling smile, "Mr. Karov, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The handsome blonde Russian gave returned the smile, "Please, Miss Hart, call me Nikolas."

Elizabeth saw the look and Adrienne's eyes and knew it spelled trouble.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Room service arrived at 7:00 and Elizabeth enjoyed the break from the wedding plans and errands. She had enjoyed a lunch with Teyla, Tughan, and Charin but had to cut it short when Adrienne needed more toothpaste.

The adjoining door burst open just as she was about to take a bite of her Fettuccini. "I need you to zip me up," Adrienne turned around for her assistance.

Elizabeth eyed the blue satin dress and reached for the zipper, "I didn't know you had a date with John."

"I don't, it's with Nikolas."

"What!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "You're having dinner with Nikolas Karov?"

Adrienne smiled, "I know, isn't it great?"

"Does John know about this?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Are you? You're engaged!"

"So?"

"So!" Elizabeth cried, "You are committed to him, you can't go out with other guys."

"It's just dinner, it's completely innocent," Adrienne assured her, "Geeze, you're so old fashioned, you really need to lighten up, it's no wonder you don't have a boyfriend," She looked at her watch, "I gotta go, he's waiting for me."

"Adrienne!" Elizabeth called after her but she was already gone.

* * *

Teyla was comforting Tughan with some hot cocoa after he woke up from a nightmare when there was a knock on the door to their hotel room. She opened it see a wide eyed Elizabeth who looked like she'd had a nightmare herself.

"Aunty Lisbeth!" Tughan called when he saw her, but Elizabeth didn't seem to hear him as she entered the room.

"Something wrong?" Teyla asked.

Elizabeth opened her mouth and a squeak came out.

"Did you lose your voice?"

She shook her head, "Adrienne…"

"Okay, is Adrienne hurt?" Teyla asked, "Wait that can't be it, then you would be celebrating, so what's wrong with Adrienne."

"Adrienne…dinner…Nikolas."

"Elizabeth I need you to snap out of this and tell me what is going on."

"Adrienne went out to dinner with Nikolas Karov," Elizabeth said.

"You mean on a date?" Teyla asked.

Elizabeth nodded, "I left my room to pick up some of Adrienne's dry cleaning and when I got back I heard noises coming from her room. Loud noises, as in headboard thumping noises, as in Adrienne screaming 'Yes, yes, yes!' and…"

Teyla had covered Tughan's ears with her hands, "Elizabeth, there is a four year old boy listening."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "It's just, I don't know what to do. Do I tell John that Adrienne is currently screwing the Russian costarring with them?"

"I don't know," Teyla said.

"What do you mean you don't know!"

"It's usually John that's the unfaithful one not the other way around," Teyla said, "and he really does love her, he hasn't strayed.

"How could she do this?" Elizabeth wondered, "John is a wonderful guy, who loves her and would do anything for her. How could she not see that?"

"You know her better than I do, Elizabeth, she's a horrible woman."

"That's an understatement!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "She's a…!"

"My son is here, remember?"

"Can I stay here?" Elizabeth asked, "I don't want to hear…them."

Teyla nodded in understanding, "Alright, we'll figure out what to do later."

* * *

**Breakup of the Century**

_It's Splitzville for Hollywood's Golden Couple_

Word has finally gotten out that John Sheppard and Adrienne Hart have broken up.

While filming their latest movie, _A Heart So Royal_, Hart began an affair with costar Nikolas Karov. It is unknown when exactly it began, and neither one was willing to comment on it.

According to Sheppard's agent, Rodney McKay, John Sheppard caught his fiancé and Karov in bed together after she canceled their dinner plans. He had gone to check on her when he discovered them in the throes.

_A Heart So Royal_ received low ratings as fans were in tears when news of the break up came out. Adrienne Hart and Nikolas Karov are continuing their relationship. John Sheppard has retreated to his beach house in Hawaii to heal his broken heart.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Next chapter is coming soon. 


	2. Matchmaker, Matchmaker

Disclaimer: We don't own anything

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Here it is folks, another update and I'm very proud of it. In this chap you get to meet Ronon Dex and find out just how important he is to one character. Shweir stuff it going to kick up soon, I promise.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: All you TeylaDex fans are going to want to hunt me down at the end of this chapter, hehehe the stuff that happens next is some of my favorite so read and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Matchmaker, Matchmaker

_One year later_

**Family Man**

_Jack O'Neill announces his plans to leave the big screen_

While on a guest appearance on _Regis and Kelly_, Luke Striker star Jack O'Neill admitted his plans to take some time off to await the arrival of his first child with wife and fellow actress Samantha Carter.

"We think family is important," O'Neill said, "I want to embark on a different adventure, exchanging scripts for diapers."

Fans of Luke Striker are disappointed, but keep your chin up. Rumors have been flying around about a second series featuring Striker's partner Derek Hazard.

Director Daniel Jackson has just confirmed that indeed they are planning the Derek Hazard series, the first one being called _The Search for the Dragon's Eye_. Jackson told us that John Sheppard has already signed up to play Derek Hazard again. Shooting begins in two months.

* * *

Hollywood is where stars are born and where agents agonize over their star's next movie. That is exactly what Rodney McKay was doing as he played with his pencil by drumming it incessantly on his desk. What was he going to do about this?

Radek Zalenka walked into Rodney's office and observed the terrified expression on his face "Is something wrong?"

"No…yes…it depends on how you look at it," Rodney said, "You've heard about the Derek Hazard series right?"

Zalenka nodded, "It's all over the papers."

"Well John has already signed up for the part."

"That's good for you, but what does that do with me?"

"The producers only want Adrienne to play the part of Wendi Mason," Rodney said.

Radek's mouth fell open, "Adrienne? They want my client to play in a movie with John Sheppard?"

"Isn't that what I've been saying? Do you need a diagram!"

"Don't snap at me, this is serious trouble Rodney!"

"I know that!" Rodney cried, "What are we going to do? John needs this movie; he hasn't done anything for a year now."

"And Adrienne's last movie was torn apart by the box office," Radek admitted, "But if they hate each other, how is this going to help them?"

"Maybe they can get back together?" Rodney suggested.

"She thinks he tried to kill her eight months ago!"

"Oh we all know that was just some nut in New York trying to scare her."

"That doesn't matter; she'll never want him to take her back."

"If we can just make it look like they can get back together then people will come see this movie," Rodney said.

"I see your point," Zalenka replied, "But how?"

"I know some people," Rodney assured him.

* * *

Teyla was trying to straighten up the living room in her home; it was filled with Disney movies and memoirs to Barney the purple dinosaur. Tughan was taking a nap in his room and Charin had gone to see some of her friends, all Teyla was looking forward to sitting down on the sofa and relish the silence, but her cell phone ringing shattered that.

"Hello?"

"Teyla," Rodney said from his office, "How is my favorite movie star's assistant?"

She sighed, "What do you want Rodney?"

"Why do I have to have an ulterior motive, can't a friend check up on another friend?"

"Yes, but when that friend starts off with flattery they need something," She explained, "So what is it?"

"Umm, how's John?" He asks, "Are you enjoying Hawaii?"

Teyla rolled her eyes, "I'm not in Hawaii I'm at my home, and as for John he is still taking out his broken heart on the waves."

"Oh really?" Rodney asked voice becoming disappointed, "So umm is he excited about the new movie?"

"He'll be there if that's what you mean."

"No matter what?'

"What is going on?" She asked again getting agitated.

"Well they cast the part of Wendi Mason…" He began.

"And?" She asked.

"…and they only want Adrienne to play her." He said carefully.

"Adrienne? John is going to be starring in a movie with Adrienne?" She exclaimed.

"Yes," He answered wincing.

"Have you gone mad! You know what she did to him; he doesn't want to be within a thousand miles of her." She reminded him.

"I know but it was the only way they would do the movie," Rodney told her, "And you know he needs this movie."

"There isn't going to be a movie if he finds out that she's there."

"Exactly," Rodney pointed out, "That is why you have to make sure he doesn't"

"What!"

"I need you to do what ever you can so that he doesn't find out that Adrienne is in this movie until we start filming."

"I am not doing that Rodney!" Teyla protested, "I have half a mind to tell him what is going on right now!"

"You can't do that! As his agent I am telling you he needs this movie!"

"As his assistant I am telling you that there will be no movie because he will kill her!"

"What if this is his chance to get back together with her?" He asked an idea striking him, "Don't you want him to be happy?"

She paused not quite sure what to say, "Yes…alright I'll keep the secret, but if he kills me because of this my blood is on your hands."

Rodney smiled, "You can come back and haunt me to my grave just keep that secret."

Teyla hung up her phone and sighed, another movie with Adrienne? This was going to be the explosion of the century.

* * *

In a mansion in Beverly Hills, Elizabeth was scooping up her purse when her cellphone rang. She quickly dug inside her bag and pulled it out, "Adrienne Hart's assistant."

"Elizabeth, its Zalenka."

"Oh hi Radek, how are things going?"

"Fine at the moment, did Adrienne read the script I sent her?"

"Yes she did, she seems excited about the role. But she did say that they were idiots to not have a title yet," Elizabeth told him as she opened the door to her car and climbed into the driver's seat, "Do they have one?"

"Uh, yes they do."

"What is it then?"

"Uh well, it's uh called, _The Dragon's Eye_."

"_The Dragon's Eye_?" Elizabeth repeated. She was pulling out of the driveway, but then she slammed on the brakes suddenly, "As in _The Adventures of the Derek Hazard: The Search for the Dragon's Eye_, starring John Sheppard!"

Zalenka gulped, "That's the one."

"Are you insane!"

"Elizabeth, listen…"

"You want her to star in a movie with her ex fiancé who she thinks tried to kill her!"

"He didn't try to kill her."

"I know that! But she doesn't." Elizabeth said, "How could you do this?"

"She needs this part," Zalenka pressed, "If she wants to stay in show business she needs to star in this movie."

Elizabeth sighed, "Then what do you want me to do?"

"Just keep her from finding out until it's too late."

"Oh that'll be easy," she rolled her eyes.

"You have to try."

"I will," Elizabeth assured him, "Where is the first shoot?"

"Thailand."

"I'll book a flight."

"Thank you Elizabeth."

"Your welcome, Radek," she said through her teeth and hung up. She tossed the phone in the passenger's seat and continued down the driveway. Once Adrienne found out she was starring with John Sheppard there would be hell to pay.

John. Elizabeth had heard that he had stayed in Hawaii for the past year trying to get over Adrienne? Was he? Would he even like her now since she was related to the women who had trampled his heart? Maybe now she would know.

* * *

The Sukhothai Hotel in Bangkok was one of the most luxurious resorts in Thailand. The first limousine that pulled up in front was John Sheppard's. When he left the back seat, it was a sea of flashing lights and reporters begging for a comment. The bellhops picked up his bags and escorted him to his rooms.

An hour later a second limousine rolled up this time carrying Adrienne Hart, but no press was there to greet her. Elizabeth assured her cousin it was better this way so that way on her first interview there would be even more reporters. Adrienne had no idea that the press was uninformed that she was staring in the first Derek Hazard film. Neither did she for that matter.

While Adrienne went up to her suite to freshen up, Elizabeth had to unload Adrienne's mountain of luggage from the limo and hand them to the bellhops. Once all of the suitcases were on their way up, Elizabeth pulled out her suitcase and waited for the elevator.

When the double doors opened, standing in front of her was John Sheppard. For a while they just stood there, staring at each other. Of course, Elizabeth knew this would ruin there plans and she had to get away.

She tossed her bag at him to stun him so more while she raced for the stairwell and disappeared from sight.

Forgetting about the lunch he was going to get and after he consulted with the front desk, John shouldered the brown bag and pushed the button for his floor. The closer he got to his room the more anger bubbled up inside of him.

He knocked on the door to Teyla's room and she opened the door, "Is there something you need?" She asked.

"You are never going to guess who I saw in the lobby today," He told her anger on the edges of his words.

"Jack O'Neill?"

"Nope, Elizabeth Weir," When he saw the look of horror on her face he continued, "You know Adrienne's assistant, isn't that a coincidence?"

"Oh yes," She agreed trying to be calm about this, "She must be here on vacation."

"I hoped that was the case too until I asked the desk clerk and she told me that Adrienne was here too. She'll be here for a while apparently because she is going to star in the new Derek Hazard movie, _The Search for the Dragon's Eye_, ever heard of it?" He asked sarcastically.

"Oh no," She said aloud.

"Yeah oh no!" He exclaimed, "You signed me up for a movie with Satan's mistress!"

"The studio would only do the movie if she was in it," Teyla told him.

"I don't care about the studio, I'm going back to Hawaii where there's nothing but all you can eat buffets and hula dancers."

Teyla decided to appeal to his pride, "So you're going to run back to the beach like a coward."

"Excuse me?" He began, "I'm not a coward."

"You're acting like one."

"Just because I want to stay as far away from Adrienne Hart as possible doesn't make me a coward!"

"Then prove it," She challenged him, "Do this movie with her. Show her that you don't care that she broke your heart."

"That's asking too much," He said.

"Then you are coward," She finished.

He glared at her, and said through gritted teeth, "Fine I'll do it, but I'm going to make you pay for this Teyla Emaggen, I don't know how but I will."

Teyla sighed, "I expected as much." He began to walk away when she noticed the bag in his hand, "That's not your bag; whose is it?"

"Elizabeth's, I stole it," He explained and left Teyla there more than a little confused.

* * *

Adrienne was lying on her bed with a smile on her face talking on the phone while a Thai maid unpacked her bags.

"Yes, the hotel is fine," Adrienne assured Nikolas, "I know it's going to be dreadful not having you around…especially at night. I miss you too, Nicky. I love you too, bye."

The maid smiled as she folded a shirt, "Was that your lover, Nikolas Karov, Miss Hart?"

"Well who else would it be!" she snapped.

"I am terrible sorry, Miss Hart, I was only asking." She apologized in broken English

"Well don't, you are a maid not a reporter," Adrienne snootily and walked over to the vanity and began to brush her hair.

"Miss Hart?" the maid asked timidly as she hung up a gown, "I was wondering how Mr. Karov feel about having your old lover here with you?

"I don't have an old lover here with me."

"But Mr. Sheppard star in movie with you right?"

Adrienne whirled around, "What! John Sheppard is here!"

"Yes miss. He star in new Derek Hazard movie."

"Derek Hazard…Elizabeth!" Adrienne hollered.

Elizabeth entered from the adjoining room, "Yes Adrienne?"

"I'm starring in the new Derek Hazard movie!"

Her eyes grew wide at her words, "How do you know?"

"This maid just told me," Adrienne said, "You were going to let me star with John Sheppard in a new movie!"

"In order to save your career, yes," Elizabeth said.

"My career is fine," Adrienne stated.

"How well did _Commandeer Your Heart_ do in the box office?" Elizabeth questioned.

Adrienne's breathing picked as her anger increased, "The press is out to get me," she threw out as an excuse.

"Of course they are you screwed over one of their favorite actors."

"I didn't screw him over!"

"Yes you did!" Elizabeth replied, "You cheated on him with another man!"

Seeing that she was stuck between two brick walls, she pulled out another flimsy defense, "You want me to star with a man who tried to kill me!"

"He didn't try to kill you!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "And if you want to continue being an actress you are going to have to regain you fan's adoration again. This is the only way to do it."

Adrienne knew she was right, but she refused to concede to everything her cousin said, "I'll stay, but I demand to have a bodyguard in case he tries to kill me again."

"He's not…," Elizabeth just shook her head hopelessly, "Fine."

"I want the best," Adrienne said, "Get me that one who works for Jack O'Neill. Something Dex."

"Ronon Dex," Elizabeth corrected, "I'll call him up and see if he's available."

Elizabeth left her cousins room and returned to hers. At least Adrienne was staying and she wouldn't have to hide the truth from her anymore.

She flipped open her cellphone and dialed the number for the operator and asked for Ronon Dex, "Hello?" came a gruff voice from the other end.

"Is this Ronon Dex?"

"Depends on who's asking."

"I'm Elizabeth Weir, Adrienne Harts assistant," she told him, "Miss Hart wants to hire you as her bodyguard."

"Who'd want to kill that brat? She ain't worth going to jail for."

Elizabeth held back a laugh, "It's a personal fear she has. We'll match the price you're asking if you're free to come."

"Since O'Neill's settled down I ain't got nothing else to do," Ronon said, "When do you need me?"

"I'll book you a flight to Bangkok tomorrow morning."

"Alright," he said.

"Thank you, Mr. Dex, and good bye," Elizabeth hung up the phone and lay down on the bed and covered her eyes with her hands. She hadn't meant for Adrienne to find out so soon, and to top that she'd run into John in the lobby and all those old feelings had erupted inside her again.

Her bag! She sat up the minute she thought of it. He must have left it in the lobby after she threw it at him. Blushing at the humility, she picked up her room key and left for the lobby.

"Excuse me," she said to the woman at the front desk, "Was a brown bag left down her by a man?"

"A brown bag?" the woman repeated, "No I'm afraid not."

"John Sheppard didn't leave a bag here?"

"Are you Elizabeth Weir?" the woman asked.

"Yes I am."

"Mr. Sheppard asked me to tell you that he is holding your bag for you."

Elizabeth raised a brow, "Oh he is?"

"Yes ma'am, he is in suite 1019 if you want to reclaim it."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said and stormed away silently cursing the bag thief in room 1019.

* * *

John put down his book to answer the knock on his door. As he suspected, Elizabeth was standing on the other side of it, "I believe you have my bag."

"Elizabeth, how are you doing?" He asked with a smile, "I thought that was you in the lobby. But it was kind of hard to tell with a bag in my face."

"I'm sorry about that," she apologized, "You surprised me."

"_You_ surprised _me_," he said, "I had to drag it out of Teyla to find out what was going on."

"I'm sorry about that too, but it wasn't our idea," Elizabeth said, "Rodney and Radek said it was for your best interests."

"I know that, and I should be angry, but right now I'm just glad to see you," John said with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled back, "I'm glad to see you too. Now can I have my bag?"

"I thought it was a gift."

"If you call jeans, blouses, dresses and tampons a gift."

John chuckled and opened the door to let her in. It wasn't as large of a suite as Adrienne's, but then again it was only himself staying here. Teyla had her own room next door. Her bag was resting by the couch and she hefted it onto her shoulder.

"Thanks for giving it back," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah well, dresses aren't really my style and I don't even want to think about how to use a tampon."

Elizabeth laughed at his joke. He'd missed that about her, she always laughed at his sense of humor.

"Does Adrienne know that I'm here?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded, "She found out from a maid."

"Oh I bet she loves that," he said sarcastically.

"She made me hire a body guard," Elizabeth said, "Mr. Dex."

John looked at her with shock, "Ronon Dex? You hired Ronon Dex?"

Elizabeth looked confused, "Yes."

A strange look of joy passed over his face and John practically doubled over with laughter. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"You've just given me the perfect means of revenge against Teyla."

"What do you mean?" She inquired, "How does Teyla know Ronon?"

And evil grin spread across John's features, "Did you ever wonder who Tughan's father is?"

TBC

* * *

A/N: The hotel mention is a real hotel in Bangkok, I have never seen it so I have no idea where it is and how it looks like. Anyways, what do you think? Were we mean to leave you on a cliffhanger like that? Review and we'll update real soon, I promise.


	3. The Problems with Ex Fiances

Disclaimer: We're broke teenagers with lint in our pockets, do you really think we own any of tis?

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Things heat up a bit between John and Elizabeth in this chap, I hope all of you enjoy it. Also you find out what happened between Ronon and Teyla, I think all of you will love it.

A/N: Nerwen Aldarion: When my sister first told me this story I thought it was farfetched but I liked her Shwier stuff, I was trying to come up with TeylaRonon stuff when all of this hit me, it's quite possibley one of the most different things I've ever done for them and I love it greatly, Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Problems with Ex Fiancés

"_Did you ever wonder who Tughan's father is?"_

"Oh my god!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "I just hired Tughan's father!" John gave her a nod, "Who is he? What happened?"

"I don't know all the details," John began, "But when I first met Teyla, Ronon introduced her as his fiancé. A couple months later I was filming a movie near her home and she showed up on the set and told me she had left Ronon and she was pregnant. I wanted to help, so I asked her to be my assistant."

"Well that was…" Elizabeth began.

"Nice?" John finished.

"Chivalrous."

"Yeah well I had an ulterior motive," John said, "I hate scheduling appointments."

Elizabeth smiled but got serious when she thought about what he'd just told her, "What should I do?" she asked, "Should I call him and tell him not to come?"

"No don't do that," John pleaded, "I told you this is my revenge for her not telling me about Adrienne."

"Are you going to take it out on me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nah, you're her cousin so you have an excuse," John said.

"Oh well that makes me feel better," Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Don't be too hard on Teyla, please."

John smiled, "Do you want the truth? I'm doing this to help her. Ronon doesn't even know he has a son, and it's high time he found out. She hasn't talked about him that much since the split, but I think she still loves him."

"So you are chivalrous and a romantic at heart," Elizabeth quipped, "Who would have thought?"

"Yeah well don't tell anyone, it'd ruin my womanizer image."

"You could just say it's your way of recovering from your broken heart," she suggested.

"I'm not heart broken," John assured her, "I'm just glad I dodged a bullet."

"Yeah you did," Elizabeth said with a sigh. It wasn't fair that she'd seen him first and now Adrienne had destroyed him. He'd come so close to marrying a monster; the good news was that maybe he wouldn't be so blind. "I've got to head back," Elizabeth told him.

"Right," John said, "It was good to see you, feel free to stop by anytime."

"I will," Elizabeth said, "See you on the set."

* * *

The next afternoon, Elizabeth found herself at the airport waiting for two people, one she dreaded seeing. Adrienne had informed her last night that her best friend, Holly Wakefield, was coming to Bangkok for moral support.

"You mean I have to pick up your dumb supermodel best friend?"

Adrienne hadn't liked that, "You're just jealous because she's prettier than you."

Elizabeth had rolled her eyes, "You're right what was I thinking? Looks are so much more important than having an I.Q. higher than carrot."

It didn't matter what she thought of Holly though, the blonde was heading towards her at that moment.

"Elizabeth!" She let out in a high pitch squeal, "Thank you so much for coming to pick me up."

"It's no problem, Holly."

"Adrienne called me yesterday and told me that John was here. Don't you think she's like so brave to stay here and work with him after he like tried to kill her?"

Elizabeth didn't even bother protest, "Yes she's very courageous."

"Well once she told me, I just like had to come here and help," Holly glanced around the airport, "It is so cool here, there are like a lot of foreign people."

"That's because it's a foreign country," Elizabeth explained wanting to stick out her foot and trip her.

"Why are we like still here?"

"I'm waiting for Adrienne's bodyguard; he should be here in a minute."

"Well like where is he then?" Holly whined.

Spotting a man about a head taller than anyone else, including the security guards, heading towards the baggage claim, Elizabeth pointed at him, "That's probably him."

Holly's face suddenly lit up, "You think? Oh my god, he is like so hot! Is he like single?"

"I have no idea," Elizabeth admitted as she waved him over.

"He's so like big and strong," Holly swooned, "I bet he's really big in…you know."

_Ask Teyla, she'll know_ Elizabeth thought and had to bit her tongue to keep herself from saying it. Nope you couldn't blame Teyla for falling for Ronon; he was a very large man with muscular arms. Dreadlocks fell past his shoulders, an odd look but one that suited him.

"Elizabeth Weir?" he asked.

"Yes, are you Ronon Dex?"

"That's me." His eyes fell on Holly.

"This is Holly Wakefield, she's Adrienne's best friend."

Holly stuck out a hand, "I'm so excited to be meeting you. You know I was going to be Adrienne's maid of honor at her wedding to John Sheppard. He's here too, did you know that?"

The rush of words were almost impossible to comprehend, but Ronon understood them, "No I didn't know he was here," he turned back to Elizabeth, "Is Teyla Emaggen still his assistant?"

Elizabeth almost said yes, but instead she shrugged. Maybe John was right, there could be a spark between them. However, she began to rethink this since Ronon had no problem sitting beside Holly on the ride to hotel.

* * *

One of the things that Teyla liked most about going to Thailand is that they really loved to cater to foreigners; an example was of the huge breakfast buffet in the dining area.

She waved hello to Rodney who was already stuffing his face with all the food, she set about filling her plate with a little bit of some of the tantalizing dishes.

She was looking around for an empty seat when her eyes fell to the doors or rather to the person who had just walked in.

_No it can't be_ she thought her face paling, Ronon Dex her ex fiancé had just breezed through the doors. The one man she never thought she would see again, the one man she hoped she would never see.

He was still as handsome as ever, she hated that. She hated even more that she noticed his dark tan and his muscular arms. The memory of herself wrapped up in those arms made goose bumps raise on her skin.

A thousand feelings swirled inside her, but one settled. Panic. The thought of him realizing he still had that affect on her was inconceivable; she couldn't let him know that his memory had haunted her for years.

The only person she knew in the room was Rodney but she didn't care at that moment. Quickly she sat down across from him, "Please go along with everything I do," She begged.

"Why," He asked with a mouthful of eggs.

She was about to answer when she heard Ronon's familiar voice from right behind her, "I always knew I'd run into you again."

She turned to look at him and plastered a fake smile on her face, "Ronon, I had no idea you were here. How are you?"

He ignored her question, "You're sitting with him?"

She looked at him indignantly, "Well of course I am, we've been seeing each other for years," she lied trying desperately to make herself appear indifferent to her ex fiancé.

"Really?" he asked and glared menacingly at Rodney.

Rodney jumped up, "NoIbarelyknowthiswomaninfactIdon'tevenknowhernamebyebye." And Rodney ran out of the room.

Now Teyla was humiliated and not only that her old anger for Ronon and resurfaced all too quickly, "What are you doing here?"

"Adrienne Hart hired me," He told her, "to protect her from your boss as a matter of fact."

She rolled her eyes, "The woman is paranoid and wants attention."

"True," Ronon agree, "But she's paying me pretty good." He looked at her curiously, "I'm surprised you're here."

"I'm John Sheppard's assistant why wouldn't I be here?"

"Because when we were together you hated anything that had to do with Hollywood."

She glared at him, "No what I hated was that you would go gallivanting with Jack O'Neill all over the world and leave me all alone."

"I took you with me," He protested.

"I didn't want to see you an hour a day while you were off protecting Jack during interviews I wanted you to be with me at our home, planning our wedding," She told him.

"Yes well you put an end to that didn't you?" He said angrily.

"What is that supposed you mean?"

"You left, you gave up!" He exclaimed.

"No," She began, "in order to give up you have to have something to begin with, what we had ended long before I left." With that she rose from the table and rushed out the door before she did something foolish like hit him or worse...cry.

* * *

John was in his room at the table in his room working on his latest advanced Sudoku puzzle when a very angry Teyla stormed in.

"You son of a bitch!" She yelled.

He smiled pleasantly, "Good morning Teyla how are you today?"

"You knew he was here," She accused.

"Who was here?"

"Ronon!"

He thought for a moment, "You're right I did know he was here."

"How could you not tell me!" She asked angrily.

"You didn't tell me Adrienne was here," He reminded her, "payback's a bitch."

"I'm seriously considering killing you right now," She said calmly.

"Figured you would," was all he said.

She looked like she might just explode, "Your petty idea of revenge is cruel and distasteful."

"I told you I'd pay you back some how," He told her, "I had give you a taste of your own medicine."

"This is not the same thing," She exclaimed.

"Oh yes it is," He explained, "You didn't tell me that my ex fiancé was coming and I didn't tell you that yours was too."

"The situations are completely different," Teyla began, "You needed to do this movie with Adrienne."

"And you need to tell Ronon about Tughan."

"I will not!" She yelled in outrage.

"He is Tughan's father."

"I know," She said, "but when he didn't come after me he lost his chance to be with Tughan."

"You didn't give him a chance," He defended Ronon.

"Why are you defending him," She asked, "You saw what I went through after I left him, you know what happened between him and me."

"Yes he made mistakes," John told her, "but so did you and it's about time that you set about fixing them."

* * *

Elizabeth found Teyla playing with a bowl of soup in the hotel dinning room. "Is this seat taken?"

Teyla looked up and shook her head, "No."

After taking her seat, Elizabeth gave her friend a smile, "You look a million miles away."

"Tughan's father is here."

She nodded, "I know."

Teyla frowned, "How do you know?"

"I hired him, and then John told me about you two. I wanted to tell you, but John begged me not to, I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Teyla assured her, "It doesn't change the fact that he's here."

"Did you tell him?"

"No, of course not."

"If you don't mind, would you tell me what happened?" Elizabeth asked.

Teyla sighed, "It was a long time ago…we were high school sweethearts and determined not to lose each other. We moved together to New York afterwards, I got a job as a secretary and he was a security guard." She laughed softly, "We were foolish but we were in love, we were holding on to the hope that we would get lucky one day." She shook her head, "We did."

"One day Ronon saved Jack O'Neill's life, some mad man tried to kill him because he was seeing Samantha Carter, Jack hired him and suddenly we had the world at our feet. He had the important job that provided for us both and he was going all over the world, we finally had enough money for our wedding and I knew everything was going to be wonderful."

"What happened," Elizabeth asked.

"That's just it, nothing." She explained, "They had to reshoot part of the movie and I had to reschedule the wedding. Then Jack was invited to a huge premier and I had to reschedule it again. By then I saw all of my dreams with Ronon fading away and I had little hope that I would ever become his wife."

She took a shaky breath trying to still her tears, "I began to see less and less of him and my days became a blur until…until one day I realized that I was pregnant." The tears escaped her eyes, "I was so frightened I remember trying everything to get a hold of him, I finally spoke to one of Jack's assistants who told me that the filming was taking longer than expected and that it would take another month…I was going to have to reschedule my wedding again."

"When I heard that suddenly I saw where my life was heading, that I was becoming some hopeless fool waiting for Ronon to come home, letting myself be swayed by the promise of yesterday and the baby only chained me to this life that I didn't want. I needed a way to tell Ronon that but it needed to be more than just me telling him about my unhappiness."

"So I packed my bags and went home to my father's friend Charin and waited for him to come get me, to tell me that he still loved me and needed me…but he never came. At that point I knew I needed to get on with my life and I couldn't do that with Ronon in it."

She turned to Elizabeth, "That's why I can't tell him about Tughan, he'll still be in my life and I'll become the fool waiting for him to come home and I refuse to be that woman again."

"Can't say I blame you," Elizabeth told her, "but I'm not sure it's right to keep Tughan away from his father."

"I know it isn't right," Teyla explained, "But it's what I have to do otherwise I'll be trapped again and that frightens me more than anything."

Before Elizabeth could find the words to reply to that, Daniel Jackson walked over to them.

"Daniel," Teyla greeted him, "Would you care to join us?"

"I can't at the moment," Daniel said, "I just wanted you to know that the guy playing as General Malstor has dropped out."

"Who will be playing him now?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's the thing," Daniel said, "Its Nikolas Karov."

Teyla sat back in her chair, "Well this will certainly brighten John's day."

"I know," he agreed, "How many pieces is John going to tear him into when he gets here?"

"Hopefully just the one," Elizabeth said.

* * *

Nikolas arrived in Bangkok at 11:00. Adrienne squealed in delight when she opened the door and ran into his arms. Her cousin felt like vomiting when they began kissing in the doorway.

"Oh I missed you so much," Adrienne cooed, "Now that you're here you can help protect me from John."

"Of course, my sweet," he assured her and then began playing tonsil tennis again.

Adrienne pulled her lips away, "Elizabeth, I'm out of facial cream."

"Adrienne, it's 11:00 at night," she protested.

"Please" Adrienne gave her a pouty face, "I'm busy at the moment."

"I see that," Elizabeth replied, "Fine, I'll go. You…enjoy yourself."

It took two hours for Elizabeth to find Adrienne's brand of face cream. She was dragging her feet on a dim street, anxiously searching for a taxi when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a dark alley.

Elizabeth let out a scream, but it was cut off by her assailant's hand, "No scream, missy," he said, his breath hit her face fouled by alcohol, "I just show you good time."

She fiercely shook her head and protested against his hand. Her teeth clamped down in it, and he let out a curse. Again, she struggled to break way, but he gave her a hard slap in the face which sent her sprawling on the ground. Her head spun around dizzily and blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. The man fell on top of her and left sloppy kisses on her face and neck.

"No!" she cried and tried to push him away, but he grabbed both her wrists and locked them together with one hand, while his other hand started to rip apart her blouse.

"Hey!" a voice called from the entrance of the alley, "What do you think you are doing?"

The man looked up, "Nothing you need know. Go away."

Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat when she saw who it was, "Jo…" the man cut her off by slapping her again.

John's hazel eyes darkened "Let her go."

The man looked at him curiously, "I know you," he got up from Elizabeth and stood in front of him, "You that Derek Hazard. Go away mister, I no trouble with you."

"Let her go."

The man smiled, revealing his rotten teeth, "You nothing but stupid American actor who can't do no stunts."

"Well you're wrong about one thing," John said and then gave him a hard punch in the face, sending the man to the ground with blood falling from his broken nose, "I do my own stunts."

John grabbed the man's collar and lifted him off the ground, "You're gonna get out of here now or I'll show you what else I can do to your miserable hide. And I swear you'll be so mangled up the coroner won't know if your human," he growled at him before dumping him back on the ground. The man scrambled out of there as fast as he could.

As soon as he was out of sight, John walked over to Elizabeth who was still lying on the dirty ground. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Shaking her head no, she sobbed into his chest for several minutes every one of her limbs shacking and her heart pounding in fear of what would have happened. John whispered in her ear soothing words and took her in arms. He lifted her off the ground and cradled her against his chest. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to cry.

John hailed a passing cab and placed her inside, "Do you want to go to the hospital or the police?" he asked.

Her tears were drying now and she shook her head, "No I just want to go back to the hotel."

"The Sukhothai Hotel," John directed the driver.

"What were you doing out there?" Elizabeth asked.

"You're asking me that?" John questioned, "What in the hell are you doing out in Bangkok at 1:00 in the morning!"

"A...Adrienne needed facial cream, "Elizabeth said, "Nikolas had arrived and…"

John slammed his hand on the door of the cab, "I could strangle that selfish, spoiled little brat!"

"Please, don't," Elizabeth begged, "I just want to get back to my room and figure out someway to forget this."

They arrived at the hotel, and John followed her to her room. He helped her to her bed and excused himself to the bathroom to make an icepack for her cheek and to clean up the blood on her face.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

She nodded, "I'll be fine…I just can't stop shaking."

John pulled her into his chest and rubbed her back in a soothing pattern. Laughter trickled in from the other room and then Adrienne's voice, "Elizabeth, is that you? Can you order us another bottle of champagne?"

John took in a sharp breath, "I'll be right back," he whispered to Elizabeth and then left her bed and stormed over to the door that led into the living room.

"John, wait!" Elizabeth called and raced after him, but he had already reached Adrienne's room.

His ex fiancé was dressed in a ruby negligee and looked as sexy as hell. She sat up from the bed with a look of fear and surprise in her eyes, "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

John didn't answer, he just grabbed her arm and pulled her off the bed, "Let go of me!" she shouted, "Nicky, help!"

"Stay out of this Karov if you know what's good for you," John warmed him a tone nobody messed with. He dragged Adrienne into the living room while keeping a iron grip on her arm, "Look what happened to your cousin!"

Adrienne glanced at Elizabeth from head to toe, "She seems fine to me."

His grip tightened, making her wince, "You let her run around Bangkok alone collecting your errands and now look what happened! She was attacked and nearly raped by a man and here you are acting like a slut with your Russian!"

"I'm not a slut!" Adrienne protested.

John looked at her with disbelief for several seconds, "God, you are so selfish that you honestly don't care that Elizabeth could have been killed tonight. What in God's name did I ever see in you?"

The door to the suite opened and Ronon walked in, "What's going on?"

Seeing her salvation, Adrienne put on a terrified face, "Oh help me please; he's attacking me!"

Ronon raised an eyebrow, "Is this true?" he asked John.

"I was just showing her how selfish she is," John said. He pushed Adrienne into Nikolas's chest, "Keep her out of my sight." He turned around and headed back to Elizabeth's room, "Ronon," he said in greeting before slamming the door.

Elizabeth looked at everyone staring at her in the room, "I'll just…" she gestured to her door and followed John back to her room.

"Was that necessary?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I just thought she should take responsibility for her actions."

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have…"

"Don't defend her," John said, "I know whose fault it is."

Elizabeth took a shaky breath and sat down on the bed, "Thank you for saving me."

"You can stay in my room if you want, in case you have nightmares," he said, "I can take the couch."

She shook her head, "I'll be alright."

John nodded, "Okay then," He walked over to her bed and lifted her chin so their eyes met, "Are you sure?"

At that moment Elizabeth wasn't sure of anything except that her blood was racing through her veins and her heart was pounding in excitement. Finding no words, she nodded.

"Call me if you need anything," he told her before leaving her room.

Elizabeth lay back on her bed and thought about the eventful night. One thing was certain; she definitely wasn't going to be able to sleep at all.

TBC

* * *

A/N: We hope we updated this soon eough for you. We love this story so much that the next chap may come out soon as well. Please Review. 


	4. Interviews and Secret Agents

Disclaimer: Nope don't own anything, except Adrienne belongs to us. I hope Neill Sean doesn't mind us using his name.

A/N: Tinuviel Undomiel: I picked up the Shweir in this chapter a lot, because soon things are going to heat up between then and I mean heat up. For everyone who's seen America's Sweethearts, that interview with Eddie has been put into this story, but I changed it a bit. Hope ya'll enjoy.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Still some more Teyla and Ronon yelling at each other, later on things bet better between them. I thin you Teyla/Ronon fans will enjoy this chap though.

* * *

Chapter 4: Interviews and Secret Agents

America had gotten word that Adrienne Hart and John Sheppard were going to star in a new movie together and every reporter from Hollywood to Bollywood had caught a flight to Bangkok in order to interview the Ex Golden Couple.

Shooting was going to start that morning, but interviews had been squeezed in before. Elizabeth was already there, delivering Adrienne's special brand of Diet French water to her cousin.

While Adrienne was busy with makeup, Elizabeth spotted Teyla finishing the last half of a bagel, "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," Teyla replied then grimaced when she saw Elizabeth's face, "Ouch that looks painful."

Elizabeth fingered the bruise on her cheek, "Yeah, I tried to cover it up with makeup, but that guy did a real number on me."

"John came storming into his room last night and cursed Adrienne to hell several times, waking me up from my room, which is across the hall by the way."

"He wasn't happy with Adrienne," Elizabeth agreed, "I'm just glad he was there. I couldn't sleep last night, I kept thinking about what would have happened."

After taking a swig of normal water, Teyla offered a suggestion, "I could teach you some self defense moves, one of the few benefits I received from my relationship with Ronon."

Elizabeth shook her head, "No thanks, I'd rather not experience any situations like that again. It might tempt fate if I learn to prevent them."

"Still," Teyla said, "If there is a next time, you may not have a knight in shining armor come out of the shadows to rescue you."

"What knight in shining armor?" John asked as he came up from behind Elizabeth. Every sense in her body went on full alert as she felt his presence two inches away.

"We were just discussing Elizabeth's misadventure last night," Teyla explained, she turned her attention past them as a very large bodyguard appeared, "I feel a dreadful need for some coffee coming on, if you'll excuse me."

As Teyla walked in the opposite direction of Ronon, John called out, "I thought you didn't like coffee?" She gave him a glare, but continued to walk away. "When is she going to learn that she can't avoid him forever?"

"I'm not sure," Elizabeth admitted as she turned around to face John, "But it just means that she still loves him and is afraid to face those feelings."

John frowned when he saw her cheek, "Ow, that doesn't look good." His thumb brushed the purple bruise on the apple of her cheek making the blood in her veins quicken, "Is it painful?"

Elizabeth nodded, but in truth the bruise only gave a twinge of pain, it was the agony her body was going through by the mere whisper of his touch that hurt more.

A devilish grin that never failed to melt her heart spread across his face, "Maybe a kiss will make it feel better."

Elizabeth smiled, "That's an excellent idea; I'll go ask Rodney."

He laughed, "He'd probably go for it. I've got to get my makeup done so I can go face the mob," John gestured to the dozens of reporters waiting for their interviews, "I'll see you later."

"Okay," Elizabeth said and watched him leave with a smile on her pretty face.

* * *

Once the makeup artist was done, John left the chair and spotted Elizabeth not far away deep in conversation with Zalenka, probably going over Adrienne's contract. He was making his over towards her, when a hand grabbed his shoulder and steered him to a dark corner.

When he saw it was Adrienne, he tried to get away, "We need to talk," she said.

"We have nothing to say."

"We need to talk about the interviews," she continued.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because this movie is only going to help our careers if we work together."

"Funny, I thought costarring was working together already," He commented, "Too much if you ask me, and if we stay here alone much longer the gossip mills will be running even faster than they already are."

"Just follow my lead," Adrienne said, "We'll tell them that we are excited about this movie and that working together is not a problem."

"Yeah they'll buy that," John rolled his eyes.

"And if they ask about the breakup…"

"Adrienne, they _will_ ask about the break up."

"_When_ they ask about the break up," she continued, "we're going to tell them that it was rough patch, but that we're fixing it up and we're still best friends okay?"

"Okay, _friend_," John laced that last word with more bitterness than sour milk.

Adrienne bestowed him a false smile, "Good, now I'm going to brush my hair one more time," she turned back to him right before she left, "I saw you talking to Elizabeth."

"And?" John pressed.

"I was just wondering what you were doing with her," Adrienne explained, "I mean she's so plain and dull I didn't think she'd interest you."

"Plain?" John repeated, "If that's plain then every women on this planet would want to be plain."

"I figured you were trying to make me jealous," Adrienne commented.

"Jealous!"

"It won't work you know."

"I don't want it work," John spat, "I don't want anything to do with you."

"As long as we get through this movie, that's fine by me," Adrienne assured him.

"Good," John agreed and shoved past her so he could stomp up to the lounge where the interviews were being held. This was going to be a long morning.

* * *

7:00—CNN.

"How did you feel when you first found out that you would be working with your ex fiancée again, Miss Hart?" The reporter asked.

Adrienne flashed that dazzling smile, "Well shocked of course, but thrilled. I mean I know we left things on a bad note, but we'd just started getting in touch again so I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to patch things up for good."

The reporter smiled her approval, "And you Mr. Sheppard?"

"Well it came as such a surprise," John stole a glance at Elizabeth on the sidelines, "Sort of like a suitcase thrown in my face," he gave her a wink.

Teyla bit her lip to keep herself from laughing, while Elizabeth turned cherry red and ducked behind a book. Adrienne and the reporter looked very confused.

…………………………………………………………………...

7:15—E! Entertainment

"How do you feel about working with your ex fiancé and Nikolas Karov?"

John put on a fake smile, "Oh it's the highlight of my life."

Adrienne stepped in before he could say more, "We're all close, really. I mean, John has completely forgiven me for the affair."

"Yeah," John agreed, "It was easy to do after I sold the ring at a pawn shop."

Rodney erupted into a fit of coughing, while Teyla sank lower into her seat. Adrienne looked at him with a horrified look.

"What?" he asked "it's not like you needed it anymore."

Rodney coughed harder.

……………………………………………………………………..

7:30—BBC

"How did you feel when you walked in on your fiancé and Mr. Karov in bed together?"

Teyla groaned when the question was asked.

"Well surprised for sure," John said, "Shocked, angry, but then I started thinking, 'Man if I had a camera I could make a fortune on E-Bay.'"

Elizabeth whispered to Teyla, "I think Adrienne is going to murder him before this is over."

……………………………………………………………………...

They had a five minute break and Adrienne didn't waste anytime. "What are you doing!"

John sat there looking pleased with himself, "You said I had to say we were close, you didn't say I couldn't make jokes."

"That's not what I meant!"

"I don't see what the problem is," John said, "Everyone seems amused."

Sure enough, nearly everyone in the room was trying to hide a laugh. Adrienne hunted out Elizabeth with her eyes who was nearly choking down a swallow of water. "Elizabeth, get me my water!"

That sobered her cousin up, who nodded and ran to the dressing room to follow Adrienne's demand.

"For now on, I'm doing all the talking," Adrienne whirled back on John.

"Fine," John said, and sat back in the couch. He gave Elizabeth a smile when she returned with the water Adrienne requested. She smiled back, a point that didn't escape her cousin who frowned in disapproval.

……………………………………………………………………..

For the next hour, Adrienne took charge of the interviews just like she said she would, spouting on and on about how close they were, "Oh we talk for hours," she said in one interview.

"He calls me everyday." She said in another.

John started looking more and more bored as it went on. He'd roll his eyes when ever she'd gush on about how strong their relationship was. At one point, he caught Elizabeth's eye and flashed her a wink which made her smile. That smile had him mesmerized.

This flirting wasn't lost by Teyla who silently approved John's attention to her friend. However, Adrienne noticed at the corner of her eye and retaliated by picking up John's hand and holding it affectionately. Elizabeth looked down at her book and didn't look up again.

…………………………………………………………………….

8:30—Neil Sean, Sky News

It was the last interview of the day, and John had always believed in going out with a bang.

Teyla cued in on the happy look on John's face, "Something bad is going to happen," she whispered to Elizabeth.

"What do you mean?"

"He's got that look in his eye."

Sure enough, that mischievous glint was easy to spot in John's eyes, "What are you going to do?" she mouthed at him.

His smile grew even larger, "Just watch," he mouthed back.

Adrienne didn't notice this activity and began to ramble on about their friendship and how large their phone bills were.

"John do you agree with what Adrienne is saying?"

Elizabeth could tell what he was thinking 'It's show time!'

"Oh well of course," John began, "We're really close. The phone bills are at least a mile long. And it's not just Adrienne I talk to, it's Nikolas too."

"And how do you feel about Nikolas Karov and his relationship with your ex fiancé?"

Smiling like the Devil in the gates of hell, John leaned forward in his seat, "To be honest the three of us are all very close and I mean close. Can I be blunt?"

"Sure."

"Well we've done a few threesomes."

Rodney choked on a doughnut while Teyla and Elizabeth's jaws nearly hit the floor. _He did not just say that!_ Teyla thought.

Elizabeth covered her face with her hands and shook her head at John. His reply was a wicked grin and a nod.

When Neil recovered from his shock, he asked, "Excuse me?"

"Oh yeah," John continued beside a less that amused Adrienne, "I mean sure I wasn't happy when I found out about them, but after enjoying a few blissful nights together, all was forgiven. The only real disappointment is that he doesn't carry much…we'll let's just say Russian winters must have left him on the _short _side."

Adrienne looked at him with horror, and Elizabeth nearly fell out of her chair. Beside her, Teyla buried her face in her hands. Ronon was the only one that openly laughed.

John clapped his hands and rubbed them together, "Anyone else?"

* * *

As soon as the interviews were over, Adrienne stormed off in a huff; before Ronon followed her he stopped by John and clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you that was most amusing."

John grinned, "I try."

Teyla shook her head at her employer, "You have a lot of nerve to say things like that on television."

"They want something newsworthy," he defended himself; "I just give it to them."

"Now I'm beginning to see where the tabloids get their ideas," Elizabeth said.

"You know you loved it," John said.

"As much as I enjoyed seeing Adrienne humiliated, I'm going to have a hard time calming her down after this."

"Try slipping her a Midol," he suggested, "Or better yet a Valium."

She laughed and playfully slapped him on the shoulder and followed Adrienne's footsteps. She stopped at the door, "By the way, I know for a fact you weren't far off the mark about Nikolas's…size. It's one of the complaints Adrienne has about him." Elizabeth gave him another smile before leaving.

John continued to smile after she left and then turned to Teyla, "I'm gonna get a bite to eat before heading over to the set and…"

"What are you doing?"

"Doing what?"

"I noticed the way you were flirting with Elizabeth," Teyla said, "You aren't planning anything foolish are you?"

"Of course not," John said, "It's just a little harmless fun."

"You're flirting is never harmless."

"So you think I'll just leave her like all those other girls?" John asked.

"No, I think if you continue to pursue this you might find she is the exact opposite of Adrienne; someone actually worth marrying," Teyla replied before walking out of the room, leaving something for John to seriously think about.

* * *

Shooting was still going on when Rodney and Zalenka joined the Teyla and Elizabeth for a light lunch—actually a heavy lunch for Rodney.

"John's little game during the interviews is not going to impress that many people," Rodney said grimly.

"They're not really going to take him seriously are they? Elizabeth asked.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"What about the real problem," Zalenka changed the subject, "We need to figure out how to fool the press and the public into thinking that Adrienne and John could get back together."

"John's not going to show any sign of interest," Teyla said, "Especially after what happened last night."

"What happened last night?" Rodney asked.

"Adrienne sent me out for face cream and I was attacked. Luckily, John showed up and saved me, but he got into an argument with Adrienne about how selfish she is."

"Oh this is great!" Rodney exclaimed, "Can I send your story to the press, fans will love this!"

"Rodney!" Teyla chastised, "You can't do that. Besides it wouldn't help fan's think Adrienne and John have a chance."

"Right, sorry."

A thought suddenly entered Teyla's mind, "You once told me that Adrienne will follow whatever is in her day planner no matter what it says."

"Yes, where are you going with this?" Elizabeth asked.

"Maybe we could schedule a meeting with John in there."

Rodney snapped his fingers excitedly, "We could get Daniel to show up when they meet, say on the set, and get them to practice a scene…a love scene."

"That sounds good," Zalenka agreed.

"I won't have trouble getting in," Elizabeth said, "but Teyla should stand outside to watch to make sure Adrienne, Nikolas or Holly doesn't show up."

"Are we playing secret agents or something?" Teyla asked.

"Haven't you ever wanted to be James Bond?" Rodney asked.

"Since he is a man, I can safely say no."

"It won't be hard," Elizabeth continued, "We can do this."

"Alright," Teyla said with a nod, "Let's go.

* * *

Getting into Adrienne's room was easy enough, now all they had to do was pray that nobody showed up. Teyla stood outside the room trying to look inconspicuous when their luck ran out or more importantly her luck.

"What are you doing here?" Ronon asked from behind her making her nearly jump out of her skin.

"Do you have to sneak up on people!" She asked angrily.

"If I'm doing my job right." He told her, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Elizabeth," She lied.

"She isn't here."

"That is why I'm waiting for her." She said testily.

"Then why don't you just call her?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't," he explained, "I'm just curious."

She glared at him, "Why don't you take your curiosity and leave me alone!"

"I thought it was your job to leave," He told her, "You're always good at that, I should know."

"Then why don't you do your job, leaving me alone, you were a professional at that as well."

"That's not an excuse for abandoning a relationship."

"We didn't have a relationship anymore, why don't you see that?" Teyla explained, "The only relationship I was in was the one between me and your cell phone."

"Then you should have talked to me…"He began.

"I did talk to you and nothing changed," She continued, "I wasn't about to spend the rest of my life waiting to see you once a month."

"That isn't true!"

"Yes it is and you know it, how was I supposed to stay with you when you were never home!"

The war of words was on and Ronon was about to deliver a cutting blow, "Maybe I didn't come home because there was nothing worth coming home to." The words escaped before he could wish them back and he immediately regretted them for the lie they were.

Regardless they felt like a slap in the face to Teyla, so she did just that to Ronon.

Elizabeth opened the door just in time to see Teyla slap Ronon hard and stalk away. She quickly followed her friend; Ronon didn't even notice that she was there.

She found Teyla sitting on a bench covering her face with her hands; it was obvious that Teyla was crying. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Teyla shook her head, "It has been five years," She said trying to stop the tears, "He shouldn't still get to my like that."

Elizabeth sighed, "Love doesn't have a time limit."

She continued to sob, "It isn't fair, you heard what he said, I told you about what happened…why can't I escape my feelings, why can't I escape him?"

"Sometimes there are things you can't run from no matter how hard you try, even if they do give us pain," She put a hand on Teyla's shoulder, "What you have to do is look at the good things you received." She smiled reassuringly, "Because of him you have a beautiful little boy, whom you love and loves you so much in return."

Teyla smiled a little, "At least I have him," she admitted.

Elizabeth smiled again, "Yeah you do," She was quite for a moment, "Even if he can't color in the lines." And they both laughed breaking the ice of anguish that had taken over Teyla. The two friends sat there for a long time drawing strength from one another and reassuring the other silently that everything would be fine tomorrow.

* * *

After enjoying lunch and some bedtime fun with Nikolas, Adrienne finished applying her makeup and checked her day planner. "Visit set at 2:30?" she read on the page. No memory came of ever writing that down, but she shrugged it off and placed the planner in her Louis Vuitton purse.

"Elizabeth!" she called out for her cousin.

The door to her room opened, "I'm here."

"Get my water and let's go I have to be on the set in twenty minutes."

"We're out of the water," Elizabeth informed her cousin, "I'll see if I can find some more."

"Fine," She rolled her eyes, "Twenty minutes, and don't be late."

Elizabeth grabbed her own cheap purse and slipped on a pair of shoes. Adrienne was already on her way down when she left her room and nearly ran into Ronon leaving his.

"Ronon, Adrienne is on her way to the set," Elizabeth said, "I have to run an errand so I'll meet you both there."

"Okay," he said.

As she walked down the hall and stopped in front of the elevator, Ronon followed her step by step. "Did you have to do that?"

"Do what?" Ronon asked.

"Tell Teyla that she didn't mean anything to you."

Ronon's eyes narrowed, "That isn't your concern."

"Yes it is, Teyla is my friend, and you hurt her when you said that." The elevator opened and they both stepped inside.

"I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Then what was your intention?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was angry."

"Why?"

"Because she left."

Elizabeth gave him a look of surprise as the elevator doors opened up to the lobby. That's why he was upset, because she left him? Now Elizabeth was smiling, Ronon still cared about Teyla and he was still harboring some pain from when she ran off.

Her smile faded, however, when she noticed that he had followed her out of the hotel and was now patiently waiting for a cab behind her.

"As far as I can tell, I look nothing like Adrienne so why are you following me?" she asked casually.

"Sheppard asked me to."

She spun on her heel to face him, "What!"

"He wanted me to keep an eye on you when you were walking around Bangkok alone," Ronon explained.

"Oh he did," disdain slid off of every word, "Well your job is to protect Adrienne not me."

"He's my friend and I'm doing a favor," Ronon said, "If you have any problems with it take it up with him," he pointed to John who was leaving the hotel, obviously following his own summons to the set.

Elizabeth forgot all about the plan, at that moment she saw red. With murder gleaming in her eyes, she marched over to the famous actor and barked, "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

John raised an eyebrow, "Catching a cab."

"You want Ronon to _follow_ me!"

He nodded, "For your own protection."

"Me protection is none of your concern."

"I disagree," John said, "Last night it was my main concern and since your cousin doesn't seem to care I'm taking up the responsibility."

"Responsibility!" she reiterated.

"Yes, I want to protect you."

"I can take care of myself!"

"You didn't do so well of a job last night," John said. She was going to defend herself, but all of the words faded away when his fingers brushed the bruise on her cheek. How could he do that to her with only the barest of touch?

His hand fell away from her cheek and found her own hand and interlaced their fingers, "Please do this for me."

The concern in his eyes showed her just how much he cared and she couldn't say no to that, "Just tell me next time if you want the secret service to watch me," Elizabeth said with a smile.

He returned the smile and gave her hand a squeeze, "Thank you," he released her hand and looked over at Ronon, "Take care of her."

"No problem," he assured John.

"I need to get Adrienne's water," Elizabeth said, "I'll see you later."

Before he followed her, Ronon stopped by John, "Wouldn't it be easier to just ask her out?"

John frowned, "It's not like that."

"Then what is it like?" he questioned, and then joined Elizabeth in the cab that had just stopped.

_It's not like that_, John told himself_ It's not…isn't it?_

* * *

John was still wondering over this when he reached the set of the movie. Assuming that maybe it was a costume problem, John started there, but the trailer was locked. Frowning in confusion, John wandered around until he reached the set for the scene they were shooting later on in the week. It wasn't empty.

"What are you doing here?" John asked.

Adrienne gave him a scowl, "It was scheduled in my day planner, but no one is here."

"Rodney told me to be here."

"Then where is everybody?"

Their answer came when Daniel, their agents and Teyla both walked onto the set, "Hey, I'm surprised to see you here," Daniel said, "But since you are, maybe we can go over scene 14."

"You mean the scene I'm hoping you don't think you mean?" John asked.

"Uh, yeah that one."

John shook his head, "I don't think so."

"Come on a little practice wouldn't hurt," Daniel begged, "And it would help me plan out the shots."

John cast a glance at Adrienne who threw up her hands with a shrug, "Whatever, I don't care."

"Fine," John agreed.

Elizabeth breezed in with Ronon behind her carrying a case of Adrienne's water, "Here's your water," Elizabeth said, handing her cousin a bottle.

"Finally," Adrienne took a sip and then shoved it back into her hands, "We're going over scene 14. Get me my script."

"Okay," Elizabeth nodded, "It's in my bag," she searched around for several moments and then pulled out a stapled stack pf papers and handed it to her.

"Are we ready?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah," John nodded.

"Alright, and action!"

Elizabeth watched from the side as John transformed into the ruggedly handsome scoundrel Derek Hazard, one of her favorite heroes. Adrienne also changed, covering her haughty features with a mask of sweetness and serenity.

"How's the translation going?" Derek asked Wendi.

"Slowly," Wendi replied, "I've been at this all night."

"How about you take a quick break," Derek suggested, "I got you something."

"What?"

"Close your eyes," he whispered. Wendi suppressed a grin of excitement and shut her eyes close. Derek pulled out a box from behind his back, "Happy Birthday."

Elizabeth looked away from the scene and fondled with the bracelet on her wrist. Her mind drifted back to two years ago.

_The set for _Angel and the Devil_ was full of people bustling around, setting up lights and directing extras to where they were supposed to stand. Elizabeth had been having a bad day and a headache was forming because of it. Things like this happened often and this day was in no way special._

_"Hey," John said, coming up from beside her. He was decked out in his Ryan McCormick outfit, complete with black flannel shirt, leather vest, snakeskin boots and a cowboy hat. Her traitorous heart gave an involuntary flutter at the thought of how handsome he looked. But he belonged to Adrienne, not her._

_"Hey," she replied back._

_"Rough day?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Maybe this'll cheer you up," John said and pulled out a cupcake with a lit candle from behind his back in one hand, and in the other was wrapped present. _

_Her eyes lit up in surprise, "What?"_

_"Happy birthday," he said with a smile, "Make a wish." _

_Obeying his order, Elizabeth closed her eyes and wished for a thousand of these moments with him in the future, a futile wish but she couldn't help herself. Sucking in a shallow breath, she blew out the candle._

_"Now for your present," John handed her the gift. _

_She peeled off the paper, and he eyes flared wide when she saw it was a jewelry box. Her heart started to pound as she opened the box and gasped when she saw the bracelet inside. _

_It was made of white gold, and on the face was her name spelled out in diamonds. Elizabeth shook her head, "Oh John, I can't accept this, it must have cost a fortune."_

_"It's your birthday, money isn't an issue," John replied, "Here," he picked up the bracelet and her right arm and clipped it onto her wrist, "White gold looks better on you then yellow," he said, "Its got a purer look, and I always thought it was more beautiful."_

_Elizabeth smiled at him, "Thank you for my gift."_

_"Your welcome," he said, the director sent him a signal, "That's my cue."_

_"John," Elizabeth stopped him, "How did you find out?"_

_He flashed her that heartwarming smile, "Mum's the word."_

Elizabeth looked back up at the scene and saw that it was halfway over. Wendi had already accepted her gift and was now discussing something else with Derek.

"I still can't believe you're okay, I was so frightened when I heard about the crash," Wendi said grabbing a hold of Derek's arm in worry.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle," He reassured her, "And it all worked out in the end, I got to meet General Fuller because of it."

"Still you could have been killed and I didn't find out for hours whether or not you were alright."

Teyla was standing next to Elizabeth watching the scene unfold, her eyes found Ronon but quickly turned away when she noticed his gaze was on her. When she turned back to the two acting she saw a different scene play out in her mind, one that had taken place as one of the happiest moments of her life, one that changed her life forever.

_"Charin, everything is fine," Teyla reassured her as she looked over the directions on the back of the box of macaroni and cheese. "No Ronon is at work and won't be home for another hour." She finally realized that the pasta was beyond her limited skills and pulled out the coupons for take out, like she did every night._

_She laughed, "Yes well we might be a little mad but we're just doing what we have to do, every couple goes through this you know, living on love and Chinese take out."  
Teyla turned and saw that the small TV in her and Ronon's run down apartment had gone to static again, she tried turning it on and off, then pushed some of the buttons and finally gave it a good smack. The picture returned and she was about to turn away when she saw something that caught her eye._

_"Security guard at local bank saves up and coming actor's life!" When the name of the bank flashed across the scene Teyla's heart caught in her throat, it was the same bank Ronon worked at._

_"I have to call you back," She told Charin and hung up. She spent the next few hours glued to the TV and calling anyone she thought might give her any information about the shooting. So when Ronon finally walked through the door she was nearing the state of panic._

_She rushed right into his arms, "You're alive! I called the hospital and the police but no one knew anything and the people at the bank wouldn't tell me what happened and when you were late I assumed…"_

_Ronon shushed her and gently held her close, "I'm fine, I wasn't hurt," He tilted her chin so she would look up at him, "In fact things are better than fine."_

_"What do you mean?" She asked still trying to get over her worry._

_"The actor I saved, Jack O'Neill, after it was determined everything was alright, he offered me a job." He told her._

_"A job?" She asked a little confused and excited about where this might be going._

_"He wants me to be a personal guard for him," He explained, "That means more money, a better home and…" He grinned happily, "…a wedding."_

_She couldn't believe what she had just heard, "You mean it! We'll be able to get married! Soon!"_

_"Yes," He said excited, "yes!" _

_She shrieked happily, "Married! We're getting married!" He picked her up and spun her around, she kissed him passionately and amorously, "I'm going to be your wife."_

_"I know," He said in between kisses, "But I can't wait for the wedding night." She laughed as he carried her to the bedroom…_

The scene reached its conclusion with Derek and Wendi almost sharing a kiss but were interrupted the base alarm going off. Both Teyla and Elizabeth were thrown out of their daydreams and back into reality where neither of them was with the man they wanted.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Well I hope everyone enjoyed it. Neil Sean is a real reporter and he works at Sky News, we've seen him on Foxs and Freinds and we just loved him so we had to work him. Next chap will come up soon so please R&R. 


	5. Two Dinners and a Plane Trip

Disclaimer: SGA belongs to smart rich men, we are not rich men.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: This is a looooong chapter filled to the brim with Shweir. I think all of you Shweir fans are going to love the ending.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: This chapter has some Teyla and Ronon in it and it really becomes important in the long run, this chapter brings out a bit of jealousy from both and for all you Daniel/Vala fans we got a bit in here just for you.

* * *

Chapter 5: Two Dinners and a Plane Trip

A month of shooting passed and Elizabeth found herself spending more and more time with John than she ever had before. She wasn't entirely sure how it happened. Usually he'd appear when she was talking with Teyla and offer to take them both out for lunch once they both showed up at the same coffee shop and wound up late for the shooting.

However, while her friendship budded with John, she was still working with Teyla, Rodney and Radek on how to bring John and Adrienne back together. Their latest scheme involved all of them carrying around a disposable camera and snapping a picture whenever John and Adrienne were together. During the last day of shooting, they began comparing photos.

"I like this one," Rodney pointed a picture of John looking at Adrienne.

"He looks good, but she looks like she doesn't care he exists," Zalenka pointed out.

"That's because she doesn't," Elizabeth explained, "I think this one is good."

All four of them scrutinized over the picture," Yeah that's not bad," Rodney agreed.

"How about this one?" Zalenka held another one up.

"He's got his eyes closed and his mouth is hanging open, how is that a good picture!" Rodney exclaimed, causing Radek to swear in Czech.

"Let's move on," Teyla suggested, "I thought this one was good."

Rodney beamed of approval when he saw it," It's perfect! He's looking at her longingly, how did you get this one?

Teyla shrugged but eyed Elizabeth. The other assistant had no idea that when Teyla had taken that picture, John had been looking at her not Adrienne.

"When are you going to take these to the press?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was going to mail them anonymously to bunch of networks tonight," Rodney said, "They should be out in a matter of days."

"We better get back to the shoot before anyone notices we're missing," Teyla said.

"Yeah," Elizabeth agreed as she left her seat, "Adrienne might need something."

* * *

John was currently portraying Derek Hazard as he was hacking into a secret file that belonged to the evil Giltans. While he was acting, John forgot everything around him and he completely became the character. Only something that shook him to his very core could tear him out of this reality.

"What've you got Hazard?" Colonel Meyer asked.

When John turned around his eyes fell on something that made him forget where he was and what he was doing. Elizabeth was talking with some technician John didn't recognize. The technician said something and smile spread across her face. Smiling, she was smiling at him!

"Hazard?" Hank Landry, playing Colonel Meyer asked, "Did you find anything?"

Realizing that they were still filming, John had to quickly reply, "Uh yes, I did. The Giltans have discovered…"

Elizabeth laughed at something the flirty technician said and John felt a knot form in his stomach.

"Cut!" Daniel called from behind the camera, "John, what's going on? Is everything alright?"

John forced himself to look away from Elizabeth, "Um yeah, I just need a break."

"Okay, ten minutes everyone."

The technician had to return to work, and Elizabeth was busy going through her day planner when Teyla walked over to John with a frown, "What happened?"

"Nothing," John replied and took a swig of water.

"You never mess up your lines this bad," Teyla said, "Something's not right."

John appeared to be ignoring her, "Who is he?"

"Who?" Teyla asked exasperated.

"That technician over there," John pointed.

"Oh that's Kyle Morris," Teyla said, "He works with the lights, why this sudden interest in him?"

"I just saw him talking to Elizabeth," he said, "He was making her laugh and well, I mean I usually make her laugh and I just wanted to know…" he trailed off for several seconds and he squeezed the water bottle harder, "Is something going on between them?"

"What gave you that impression?" Teyla asked, "She was only flirting…"

"Flirting! She was flirting!"

Teyla looked shocked when she heard the anger in his tone, then delight took its place, "You're jealous," she stated.

Now John was surprised, "I'm not jealous."

"Yes you are," Teyla said with a smile, "I knew something was going on, but this…it exceeds my expectations."

"Expectations?" he repeated, "What are you expecting that I'll propose?"

"Nothing that drastic," she said, "But I will say this. I think your least favorite technician may try and get a date with Elizabeth. She might be forced to decline if she has another offer."

As Teyla left him to decide what to do, John observed Elizabeth still arranging important dates in her day planner. Was she busy tonight? If she wasn't, then he was going to make her.

He left his seat and walked over to Elizabeth, "Hey, how's it going?"

She smiled at him, "Fine, how are things with you?"

"Okay," he answered, "You wouldn't happen to be busy tonight would you?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No why?"

"Well it's the last night of shooting here, and I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me."

Elizabeth nearly dropped her day planner, "Wh…what?"

"Do you want to have dinner with me?"

"Alone?"

"Actually I was thinking about inviting a couple of strippers to get the party started," John said teasingly.

Elizabeth shook her head and smiled, "I'll go, but only if the strippers stay home."

"Deal," he replied with a grin, "I'll have reservations for two at 8:00."

"Okay," she said, "I'll see you then."

John walked back to the set with a smile on his face, "Are you ready?" Daniel asked.

He smiled, "Yes, I am."

* * *

It was 7:30 when Teyla arrived at Elizabeth's room, "Oh thank God you're here!" her friend exclaimed. Elizabeth's part of the suite was draped with dresses, shoes and pantyhose.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "On the phone you said it was an emergency."

"John asked me out to dinner."

Teyla was taken aback slightly, but very pleased, "I always knew he worked fast, but this must be a record."

"Teyla, he's picking me up at 8:00 and I only have thirty minutes to get ready, what am I going to do!"

"You're asking me?" Teyla questioned, "I haven't gone on a date in five years, and the only relationship I've ever had ended very very badly and you're asking me for advice?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied.

"Start with the dress," Teyla suggested as she picked through the clothes on the bed, "Then we'll see about your makeup and hair."

"Should I wear this dress," Elizabeth held up a yellow silk, "Or this blue one? And jewelry, I forgot about jewelry!"

Teyla grabbed both of her shoulders, "Elizabeth, you need to calm down. I know this a big deal for you because you've been waiting for this ever since you met him, but unless you want to show up half naked—which he probably would enjoy—you need to relax."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Okay," she picked up another dress, "What about this one?"

Teyla smiled, "Perfect."

After taking the world's shortest shower and drying Elizabeth's hair, they set about putting on her make up.

"So you know that the greatest moment in my life is about to take place, what's going on in yours?" Elizabeth asked.

Teyla laughed, "Nothing that major."

"How's Tughan?"

Teyla smiled, "I talked to him this afternoon, he's lost another tooth and decided it would be fun to keep a pet frog," She burst out laughing, "He scared Charin to death."

Elizabeth laughed along with her, "How is she doing by the way."

"She's fine," Teyla was silent for a moment before she continued, "I uh told her about Ronon…that he's here."

"What does she think?"

Teyla sighed, "She thinks I should tell him, she's always thought I should ever since I showed up at her house in the middle of the night pregnant and heartbroken."

"Well maybe you should listen to her advice," Teyla glared at her but that didn't faze Elizabeth, "He is Tughan's father; you are obviously still in love with him…"

"I am not having this conversation again and I am _not _still in love with him." Teyla said vindictively.

"Come on you can tell me…"

"I said we are not having this conversation."

"Okay then," Elizabeth relented. Teyla put the finishing touches of her makeup on, "So do I look alright?" She asked Teyla hesitantly.

Teyla looked her down, scrutinizing, "You'll do."

"Well thanks for all the support," Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"You want to know the truth?" She asked and Elizabeth nodded, "You better wear that dress for as long as you can because once he sees you he's going to tear it off."

* * *

Ten minutes later, John knocked on Elizabeth's door. For the first time in years, his heart was racing in anticipation of this date. Even with Adrienne, it hadn't been this bad.

The door opened, and Elizabeth gave him a smile, "Right on time," she said, but John barely heard her he was to busy staring at her dress. It was dark blue, made of a shimmery sort of fabric that he didn't recognize. The dress was held up by spaghetti straps and showed off a good bit of her cleavage as well as her smooth, pale skin. The color went well with the white gold bracelet and necklace she wore.

"Wow," he breathed, "You look amazing."

Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat, "Thank you," she replied.

"We better go," John said and placed a hand on her back to escort her to the elevator.

The restaurant held a quiet, romantic atmosphere that Elizabeth noted at the waiter escorted them to their seats. John held out her chair for her and she sat down with a smile. So many times she would dream about dinners like this, the reality was so much better.

After ordering Elizabeth brought up a teasing question, "Your code name for reservations is James Bond?"

John smiled, "Yeah, he was my idol as a kid. I always wanted to be like him."

"Oh so that explains the ladies man reputation," she replied.

"Partly," he agreed with a grin.

"So is that why you became and actor?" Elizabeth asked, "Because you wanted to be 007?"

He shook his head, "Actually I wanted to be a pilot."

"A pilot?"

"Yeah, I wanted to join the Air Force, play the hero, save the world all that good stuff," John explained, "But my Dad was already in the army and he didn't want me to do that. My mom wanted me to be a math teacher."

"Why?"

"Well…I'm a genius at math."

"A genius?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I'm not being arrogant," John defended, "I took a MENSA test and passed."

"Whoa," Elizabeth said in surprise, "That is impressive."

"Yeah, well I was the rebel so when I turned eighteen I ran away from home. I only got as far as Chicago before the money and luck ran out. I was too proud and stubborn to go back home, so I took every job I could get. I was a waiter, Taxi driver, and my personal favorite, a garbage man."

Elizabeth chuckled, "Seriously?"

He nodded with a smile, "One day a friend of mine told me that they needed extras for this movie they were filming. Pay wasn't great, but I thought it would be fun. I liked it a lot, so I kept signing up to extra in other films and TV shows. On one shoot, the actor forgot his lines, and I jumped in to help him out. The director came over and said I had talent. He suggested I call up an agent he knew so I did. Next thing I knew I was playing a fighter pilot in the Luke Striker series."

"Wow," Elizabeth said, "That's quite a story."

"I guess so," John said, "What about you, what is the truth about Elizabeth Weir."

She shook her head, "Oh no, you don't want to hear about me."

"Sure I do," he insisted.

"But I'm not a famous actor who loaded up garbage trucks for a living."

"I still want to know."

Elizabeth sighed, "Adrienne was born 18 months before me."

"I don't want to hear about Adrienne's story," John said.

"Do you want me to continue?" She asked, upon his nod, she did, "There were complications in her birth, and for weeks everyone in my family was afraid that she'd die. But she pulled through. Then I was born, a healthy, normal baby. Not as exciting as a miracle child." She sighed and shook her head, "All of my life, I lived in Adrienne's shadow. We went to the same school and she was always the popular one while I was the quiet girl who sat in the back and nobody noticed. Everyone, including the teachers identified me with, 'Oh, you're Adrienne's cousin.' When high school came, Adrienne would make me break up with her latest boyfriend so she could go on a date with another one. I finally found freedom when I went to college. I wanted to be a diplomat so I could stop wars and end all of this conflict, but when summer came, a talent scout saw Adrienne in a play and decided she would make it to Hollywood. My parents suggested that I help her out by being her assistant. But when summer ended, we were in Africa filming a movie and I knew my family wanted me to drop out of college so I could continue to work for Adrienne."

Now Elizabeth ended her story as she remembered everything she had been forced to sacrifice, "That's everything about me."

John looked at her sympathetically, "I think you're the one with the story."

Elizabeth looked up from her salad, "John, I need to know. What happened? I know that you caught Adrienne and Nikolas, but how?"

"You've read the papers," John said.

"I want to hear it from you."

After taking a sip of wine, he explained, "Adrienne called off our dinner plans, and I knew her headache was fabricated. So I decided to see what was really going on. I walked into the room and they were in bed together. I didn't do anything, I just left the room. I guess I was in shock."

"What about after?" Elizabeth asked, "How did you feel?"

John sighed, "I was devastated. I thought she was the one, and now she was leaving me for another man. But the more I looked back the more I realized how blind I was. She had me fooled into thinking she was perfect when really she was a selfish princess."

Elizabeth swallowed hard and tears threatened to spill over, something she couldn't hide from John. "What's wrong?"

"I knew," she admitted, "I knew she was having an affair with Nikolas, but I didn't know how to tell you. I was afraid you'd hate me because I'm her cousin. And then when I heard…" she couldn't hold them back anymore.

John reached across the table and brushed the tears away with his fingers, "Don't cry," he whispered, "It wasn't your fault."

"But…"

He shook his head, "I'm glad it turned out this way. I don't care that you didn't tell me before, I still would have left." He reached down and squeezed her hand, "Let's not talk about Adrienne anymore, okay?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Okay."

* * *

They walked around Bangkok after dinner, neither one feeling like going back to the hotel. Being nervous was a new feeling for John, and that was exactly what he felt. He kept wondering if he should hold her hand or put an arm around her waist. Was she going through the same torture? How did she feel about him?

"Look," Elizabeth pointed to a mannequin in the window of a shop wearing a short turquoise silk dress so thin it was almost translucent, "Don't you think Holly would wear something like that?"

"Oh do you remember that dress she wore at that Christmas party two years ago?" John asked, "Jack and I had a bet on how it stayed on." They both shared a laugh over that.

Thinking back, that night held more memories than Holly's scandalous dress. That was the same Christmas party where he had asked Adrienne to marry him. After the toasts, Holly had come up to him to ask him a shocking question, "Isn't it going to be like weirs being like married to Adrienne but like having Elizabeth like love you?"

Elizabeth had avidly denied it and he had pushed it aside as Holly's air headedness, but looking back now, it was on the tip of his tongue to ask her if she lied before. Instead he said, "We should probably head back."

She smiled and nodded. When they got back to the hotel, John wondered if he should kiss her goodnight. Elizabeth turned back to him at the door to her room, "Thank you, John, I really enjoyed tonight."

"So did I," he admitted, "We should do this again sometime."

"I'd like that."

A pregnant silence stretched between them as each wondered what they should do next, "Goodnight," he said at last.

"Goodnight."

Elizabeth watched him leave, smiling blissfully at the wonderful night she'd had.

When John got back to his room, Teyla was just leaving hers, "Hey, how did it go?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Why couldn't I see how wonderful she was before?"

She shrugged with a smile and went back into her room. At last, Elizabeth's dreams were coming true.

* * *

The next morning, John and Teyla were waiting at their gate in Bangkok International for their sixteen hour flight.

"Remind me again why I don't own my own private jet?" John asked like he always did when they were at the airport.

Teyla responded like she always did, "Because you think it is a ridiculous investment and it's cheaper to book flights…" She grinned, "Besides if you had your own jet I'd be out of work."

"Really?" John said, "Because I think I've got a friend that owns a few if I just make one phone call…"

"You'd turn a single mother out on the streets? What does Elizabeth see in you?"

"She sees a charming, sweet romantic guy."

Teyla looked him over, "I don't see it." They both laughed before Teyla asked, "So have you talked to Elizabeth since the big date?"

John looked down at the floor, "Well…"

"I don't believe it," Teyla said shocked, "John Sheppard, reduced to the frightened teenager."

"I am not a frightened teenager!" John protested.

"Oh really? So why didn't you call her?" John didn't say anything, Teyla smiled, "You like her and you don't know exactly how she feels." She laughed lightly, "It's adorable, you afraid of blossoming romance."

"You know Teyla just in this moment I hate you." John told her.

But Teyla wasn't listening she was watching someone approaching the gate, "Well look who's coming."

John turned to see Elizabeth walking towards them, "Did you plan this?" He asked suspiciously.

"No," She replied.

A fact that was verified when John noticed another person behind Elizabeth, "Well look who's also coming."

Teyla saw just who he was talking about, Ronon was walking behind Elizabeth and it was obvious that they were on the same flight.

"John, could you call that friend with the jets like…now?"

"Nope," John grinned, "I'm starting to like commercial flights more and more."

"Hi," Elizabeth greeted when she saw them. Teyla ignored the man behind her.

"Hi," John replied, "What are you doing here?"

"Going to New Zealand."

He chuckled, "I mean why aren't you on Adrienne's private jet?"

"I convinced her that she and Nikolas would want their privacy."

"Oh, well that's good."

"Sort of," Elizabeth admitted, "Now I have babysitting duty."

"Babysitting duty?" John repeated, "What are you talking about?"

Elizabeth pointed towards the entrance of the gate, "Her."

Coming up the long hallway was Holly dressed from head to toe in pink with a matching pink suitcase and purse. Every male eye turned to watch her walk by with her sexy super model walk; every man's dream, blond, beautiful and dumb.

"Oh boy," John rolled his eyes.

"She's not that bad," Ronon defended her.

"You would say that," Teyla spoke up now.

"Why would you care if I noticed her?" he questioned.

"I don't!" She exclaimed, "And anoth…" She was cut off when Holly walked up, "What's up, everyone! Aren't you all like so excited to be like going to like New Zealand?"

"I thought I was," John mumbled

She turned a seductive grin to Ronon, "Hi Ronon, are you like excited?"

He smiled devilishly, "I am now."

Teyla glared at the grinning duo, "And I'll be excited shoot her right now," She mumbled to Elizabeth.

"Oh but that would be devastating," Elizabeth mocked Holly, "It would like ruin her like hair."

"You're impersonating someone?" John asked, "I'm shocked."

"You're rubbing off on me," she admitted.

A wicked gleam entered his eye, "Really, in what way?"

A flight attendant blared over the loudspeaker, "Now boarding all First Class passengers for flight 8756 to Wellington, New Zealand."

"That's us," Teyla said, as she grabbed her bags.

* * *

Once they boarded the plane, Elizabeth was about to store her carry on in the overhead bin, but John grabbed it from her, "I'll take that, wouldn't want you to throw it at anyone."

She shook her head, "Are you ever going to let that go?"

"Maybe in about fifty years."

Elizabeth took her seat by the window, and John sat down next to her. "Why are you sitting next to me?"

"This is my seat."

"But you don't ever sit by me."

"Do you want me to change seats?" he asked.

"No!" She blurted out quickly, "I mean, you don't have to go, I was just surprised."

"Okay," he accepted that answer.

Teyla smiled from behind John, but that smile faded when she saw who was taking the seat across the aisle. Ronon gave her a smile and a little wave.

Grabbing the back of John's seat, she begged, "Switch seats with me."

He twisted to he could face her, "Nope, I like my seat."

"I can't sit next to him."

"There's an aisle between you."

"I want an ocean between us," she hissed.

"Yeah, well suck it up," John grinned and sat back in his seat. Teyla gave the back of his chair a hard kick before grudgingly settling back down with her arms crossed over her chest.

* * *

Teyla was still annoyed three hours into the flight, John was happy and Elizabeth was glowing, Ronon was bored and he said as much.

"I don't remember you being that bored when we flew to shoots when we were engaged," Teyla said aloud.

Ronon grinned, "That's because I had something to do then."

Teyla rolled her eyes, "Ask Holly I'm sure she'd be happy to amuse you."

John who was listening in was very confused, "What!" Teyla's eyes widened and her face turned red she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, in that moment John realized what they were talking about, "I don't believe it!"

"Believe what?" Elizabeth asked.

John laughed like a maniac, "I don't believe it, Teyla, you're a member of the mile high club!"

"Say it louder, I don't think everyone in the back of the plane heard you," Teyla said sarcastically.

"I did," Rodney piped in from across the way.

Teyla groaned, "I think I'm going to scream."

Elizabeth was giggling and John was still out right laughing, "How does one decide to become a member of such an exclusive club?" He asked.

She glared at him, "I will never answer that question!"

"Ronon?" John turned to her ex fiancé.

Ronon grinned, "Well you're in the middle of a flight, your bored what else can you do?"

"Interesting," John said, "Sadly I've never had the urge to join the club."

"I'm genuinely shocked," Teyla said, "I would have guessed you were."

"I would never have guessed that _you_ are a member," John told her, "how many times have you ragged me about my girls."

"Really?" Ronon began, he turned to Teyla an evil grin on his face, "Remember that time in the Spanish countryside when we…"

"Shut up now!" Teyla yelled.

"Oh please continue," John begged.

"Yes please do," Rodney agreed, "I want to hear this."

"I think we all do," Vala, the assistant director sitting next to Daniel joined in, "It sounds like a very interesting story."

Teyla put her head in her hands and moaned, "In a few minutes you'll wake up and this will all just be a nightmare," She told herself.

"Look on the bright side, you can't be humiliated even more," Elizabeth said.

Vala turned a sensual look on Daniel, "I'm interested in the perverse club they are talking about, care to join with me?"

Everyone in the First Class turned to look at them. "Excuse me miss," Daniel stopped a passing Flight Attendant, "You wouldn't happen to know if the pilot has a gun on board do you?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to divulge that information."

"A shame, I know just who to use it on," he gave Vala a look. She just smiled sweetly and picked up her magazine.

* * *

Lunch was being served and Elizabeth found herself enjoying this flight more and more. John was a wild seat companion who made jokes and teased her at every turn. At one point, she had looked to see what movies the flight offered and was shocked to see _Beyond the Call of Duty_ on the list. She turned to John with a nervous look, but he informed her, "I saw it," and then cracked another joke.

Elizabeth had opened her tray when out of the corner of her eye, she saw John swipe the cake served as dessert. "Give me the cake and no one gets hurt."

John shook his head, "Nah."

A smile stayed on her face, "Give me that cake."

"Nope."

Realizing she had no choice, but to take drastic measures, she leaned over as far as she could and tried to grab it out of his hands. John held it aloft over the aisle and she tried to pull his arm down. All the squirming knocked the cake off its plate and it fell into Rodney's lap.

"Hey!" John's agent protested, "This is an expensive suit, now there is chocolate all over it!"

Both Elizabeth and John laughed until they realized that she was practically sitting in his lap. Quickly she sat back in her chair, but their closeness didn't escape the attention of their companions surrounding them.

Ronon turned to Teyla quizzically, "Are they seeing each other?"

"Sort of," She admitted, "they had their first date last night."

"Really, it seems like they've been seeing each other for awhile," Ronon said, "like we used to be."

Teyla was surprised by that comment and she found her heart caught in her throat; she didn't know why that of chance sentence pulled on her heart strings like that. She was about to say something when she saw Holly making their way towards them.

"Are you like going to use your like spoon Ronon cause I like need one," She asked sweetly batting her eyelashes.

Teyla saw green when Ronon gave Holly a look that basically said he would give her the blood running through his veins if she would show him a _very_ good time. Well she was going to give Holly about five seconds before she opened the door to the plane and chucked her out.

"Well maybe you'll be able to find that sort of relationship again with Holly," Teyla said icily and put on her headphones to drown out any flirting going on between the two and the voice inside her head nagging her about her jealousy.

* * *

"The pictures are out," Rodney said as the four of them met in the Bolten Hotel lounge.

"How did they do?" Radek asked.

"Better than I'd hoped," Rodney stated proudly, "The press has gone bananas. Everyone wants to know if Adrienne and John are getting back together."

"Excellent," Zalenka agreed.

"Yeah, terrific," Elizabeth said with no enthusiasm.

"What do you want us to do next?" Teyla asked.

"Well we have a strong base, now let's give the public what it wants. I want them to go out to dinner."

"Are you insane?" Elizabeth asked, "They'll never go for it."

"We have to try."

"How do you suggest we proceed?" Teyla asked.

"Why not send John a note saying that Adrienne wants to have dinner with him, and then you," Zalenka pointed to Elizabeth, "tell her that he's asked her to dinner."

"I don't…"

"Come on, this is to help their careers," Rodney reminded her.

"Fine," Elizabeth conceded, she turned to Teyla, and asked "shall we get started?"

"I suppose," she agreed and then left her seat to break into her boss's hotel room.

* * *

"I can't believe I had to do that," Teyla grumbled as she walked towards John's room.

"He wasn't that bad looking," Elizabeth offered, "Besides he seemed flattered."

"Next time, you flirt with the desk clerk," Teyla said and handed her the 'borrowed' key.

"Okay," Elizabeth said as she entered the room, forgetting "How should we do this?"

"Leave a note by the phone," Teyla said, "He'll think the maid took a message for him."

"Good idea," her friend picked up the pen and pad and quickly scribbled out a note.

"What are you doing?" a gruff voice made both women jump ten feet in the air.

"Ronon, hi," Elizabeth recovered first, "Uh we're just uh…can you ask me this later."

"No I want a reason now."

"We don't have to give you one," Teyla answered stubbornly.

"Then I'll call up Sheppard and tell him about your visit."

"We're leaving him a note from Adrienne," Elizabeth confessed to stop him.

A dark brow arched, "What?"

"Well a false note really," Teyla explained, "We're trying to get Adrienne and John back together."

"Why would you want to do that?" he asked. Both women looked at each other for the answer, "Well since you have a good reason."

"We don't really want them to get together," Teyla explained, "We just need to make it look like they can. They need this movie to do well and fans will only go if they think there's a chance."

"If they're smart, they'll know there isn't one," Ronon said.

"Please don't tell him," Elizabeth pleaded, "We're doing this for his own good."

"I won't tell him," he assured them.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said.

"How did you even know we were in here?" Teyla asked.

"Next time you want to flirt to get a room key make sure it's a desk clerk who doesn't boast." He missed Teyla's blushing face as he left the room.

* * *

Elizabeth went to the set to wait for Adrienne to arrive with Nikolas. Obviously they were running late, probably for reasons she didn't want to know about, so she was going to pull out her book and read but her hand brushed Adrienne's script.

For years, Elizabeth had been borrowing Adrienne's scripts and reading them aloud, often performing them to invisible audiences.

Drawing out the script, she left her bag on the ground and began to play her secret habit.

"You think I'm incapable of doing this?" Wendi said. Here Derek had a line, but Elizabeth skipped over it, "I can do anything you can. You may be the Trykers biggest operative, but I know more about the Dragons than anybody. My father spent his entire life searching for the Eye, and I am going to find it," She took a deep breath, "With or without your help. If you continue to doubt me then I'm going to leave and finish this myself…is that what you want?"

The clapping of hands startled Elizabeth out of her scene. John was leaning against the doorframe, "Bravo," he said.

"I didn't know anyone was here," She said.

"I know, that's why I didn't say anything," John explained, "You're really good."

"Thanks for lying," Elizabeth replied.

"Seriously, you have talent. I think you're even better than Adrienne,."

"Now I know you're joking."

"No I'm not," John insisted, "She puts on a mask to fool us into thinking she's the character; she doesn't get into it like you do." He took out his script from his back pocket, "You think you can help me with scene 26? I've been avoiding it."

"Is that the…"

"Love scene? Yes," John said, "I could really use an actress's help besides Rodney's attempts."

"Alright," she surrendered and flipped through the pages until she found it.

"I saw you talking to that scientist," Derek said.

"And your point is?" Wendi asked.

"Why did you talk to him?"

"Because I like him," she explained, "Because he shows an interest in me, because he doesn't treat me like I'm just another woman he can put in his little black book."

"I never treated you like that," Derek defended.

"Then why didn't you kiss me?" Wendi demanded, "You gave me a birthday gift, and then you pretended like it didn't matter, why did you do that?"

"I thought that was what you wanted."

"Not then, but now yes, that is exactly what I want," she turned to leave, but he grabbed her by the waist and made her face him, "Let me go!"

"Is that what you really want?" Derek asked, "Let's put that theory to the test then." At this point Derek was supposed to kiss Wendi, but Elizabeth expected John to end the scene. Instead he pulled her in closer until their lips touched in a kiss filled with raw passion that is sent shock waves straight to her toes. Caught in this tidal wave of new emotions, she surrendered to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Vala's question made them pull the kiss apart, "No," John said quickly, "Elizabeth was helping me with a scene, that's all."

"Really?" A wicked looked was in her eyes, "That's all?"

Unable to bear this, Elizabeth gathered up her purse, "I've got to go, Adrienne should be here soon." And then she rushed out of the room.

* * *

John returned to his hotel room furious with himself for what he'd done. He should never have asked Elizabeth to help him with the scene. That kiss, that damn kiss! Derek hadn't been kissing Wendi then, no there was too much of himself in that kiss.

He walked into his suite with every intention of downing a bottle of alcohol to drown out the anger of what he'd done. His eyes fell to the notepad by the phone and he read what was written on it.

"Adrienne wants to have dinner with me?" he asked aloud, "What sparked this up?"

Voices in the hallway drew his intention and he walked over to the door to listen.

"I still don't feel right about this," It was Elizabeth.  
"I doubt he'll take up the offer," now it was Teyla.

"Still, we're tricking him into believing that Adrienne wants to have dinner with him, I just…"

They were gone, but John had heard enough. Looking at the pad again, indeed it was Elizabeth's handwriting. No longer furious with himself, he chucked the pad as far as he could. It hit the wall with a thud and landed on the floor. How could she do this? She wanted to trick him into dating Adrienne, why? Was this whole thing between them a lie so she could get him involved with her cousin? So many questions buzzed in his head and his anger continued to rise.

He knew exactly what he was going to do. John grabbed the phone and punched the number for the front desk, "Adrienne Hart's room please."

* * *

When Elizabeth returned to the suite, her mind was a blur with thoughts of that kiss. God, that kiss had been so beautiful, more than she could ever have imagined. Did he enjoy it as much as she had? What did he think about it? Who had kissed her, Derek or John?

"I can't believe he liked asked you out," Holly's voice carried in from the living room, "So what are you like going to do?"

"I don't know," Adrienne admitted, "I mean I really don't care about him.

"But, it's like all over the like press with these pictures. Your fans are like so loving it."

"You're right, Holly, it would be good publicity," Adrienne said.

Panic was quickly rising in Elizabeth's stomach as she realized what Adrienne was saying. John has just asked his ex fiancé for dinner.

"Elizabeth!" her cousin called.

Swallowing hard, Elizabeth entered the room slowly, "Yes?"

"Tell John that I'll go out to dinner with him, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered and then left the room. Elizabeth numbly picked up her phone and dialed Teyla's number.

"Hello?"

"Teyla, tell John that Adrienne will go out to dinner with him," was all Elizabeth said before hanging up her phone and curling up on her bed to cry her broken heart out.

* * *

Later that night, both women were tensely waiting for their bosses to return to the hotel from their dinner. Two hours passed and there was still no sign of Adrienne or John.

"Where are they!" Elizabeth demanded.

"I don't know," her friend admitted, "Dinner could be taking long."

"No, I bet they're back in his hotel room doing…."

"I don't want details," Teyla interrupted.

"Sorry," she apologized, "But I can't help picturing…"

"I know."

"Tell me something," Elizabeth said, "Anything."

"Charin took Tughan to the zoo today," Teyla said, "He really enjoyed the monkeys."

"Is he coming soon?"

"No, not until next month when we're in London," Teyla said. "I still don't know what to do. If Ronon sees him…"

"Maybe you should just tell him," Elizabeth suggested.

"We've been over this, I can't tell him."

"I suppose Charin and Tughan can stay at another hotel then," Elizabeth said, "Unless he follows you, he shouldn't find out."

"I guess that is the only option," Teyla agreed, and then looked at her watch, "I should head back. Call me if Adrienne shows up."

"Alright," Elizabeth said as Teyla left the room. Now she was left to carry on this vigil alone.

* * *

A knock on John's door made him leave his bed to open the door. He was surprised to see Elizabeth standing on the other side, "What do you want?" he asked.

"I need to know when the interview with _Seventeen_ is."

"3:00," John answered, "Now what is the real reason you came."

Elizabeth looked over his shoulder into his room, "Is that your version of asking to come in?" John asked.

"Can I?"

He pushed away from the doorframe to let her inside his room. Her green eyes scanned every inch of the room and found nothing, "Did you stuff her in the closet?"

He frowned in confusion, "Who and what are you talking about?"

"Adrienne, I know she's in here."

"Then you'll be looking for a long time because I have no idea where she is."

"But you went out to dinner with her," Elizabeth said.

"So?"

"Didn't she come back with you?"

"No."

"Oh," she replied, "I thought…why?"

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why did you ask her out on a date?"

He looked at her tightly, "You wanted me to."

"No I…"

"According to this you did," John waved the notepad in front of her.

Elizabeth's jaw dropped, "How did you find out?"

"I overheard you and Teyla talking in the hallway," he explained, "I guess this explains why you wanted to spend time with me."

"That's not…"

"I still can't believe you did this," John interrupted.

"If you will just let me explain…" she tried again to talk.

"There's nothing to explain!"

"Rodney and Radek called me and Teyla up begging us to help you save your career," Elizabeth said, "I was just trying to help."

"Yeah you did a great job of that."

"You didn't have to go out with her!" Elizabeth exclaimed, now finding her own anger.

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No, it was the last thing I wanted," Elizabeth said, "I never wanted you and Adrienne…It should have been me! I saw you first, not her! You asked me out first! And then you chose her over me. I sat on the sidelines and watched for five years as she twisted you around her finger, making you believe that she was the perfect women for you, that she loved you. Now you know the truth, but she's still all you can see."

She tried to head for the door, but John blocked her path, "If she's all I can see then why can't I get you out of my head? Why can't I stop thinking about that kiss?" His eyes were growing softer now, "Why can't I keep myself from doing this?" He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his chest.

Elizabeth tried to fight him, but he grabbed both of her wrists and locked them behind her back. John slanted his mouth across hers before she could breathe a word of protest. In fact, she could barely breathe now that he was kissing her again.

At first it was hard, a showing of dominance and a loss of will power. Then he sunk into it, making her give into his sensual kiss. He released her wrists and placed his hands on both sides her face. Elizabeth wove her fingers through his soft hair, amazed by the sensations going through her.

She clutched his shoulders when his lips moved from her mouth and began nibbling the side of her neck, "Oh God," she gasped.

"This is what I want," he whispered as his fingers found the hem of her shirt, "Tell me you want this to."

"More than anything," Elizabeth admitted. Her blouse fell to the floor.

TBC

* * *

A/N: So what did you all think? More chapters coming soon if review. 


	6. Jealousy and Secret Affairs

Disclaimer: The only thinng in our purses is gum wrappers, will that buy us is Stargate: Atlantis?

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: We're going to move John and Liz out of the spotlight for a little while as they enjoy some romantic bliss. Teyla and Ronon are going to be the mainframe, but how long is this bliss for both couples going to last?

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Yeah in this chapter I bring out some good old Teyla jealousy and end it with a push in the right direction, I think you Teyla/Ronon fans are going to angry in the begining but you'll be happier near the end of this chapter. We won't focus on the New Zealand for long because we'll move on the London next and that is where the real action begins.

* * *

Chapter 6: Jealousy and Secret Affairs

Elizabeth woke up when someone's fingers brushed ever so softly across her cheek. She sleepily opened her eyes to see John smiling at her, "Good morning."

She made a groan of protest from having been forced out of dreamland and buried her face into his chest so she could return there. "Uh uh," John said, "It's time to wake up."

"Why?" she asked, "I like sleeping, especially with you."

He smiled, "Thanks, but I've already ordered breakfast for us and we have to be at the set in an hour."

"Right," Elizabeth said as she remembered, "We're also moving into the trailers today." She stretched to wake up a little more, a move John appreciated very much. "You're perverse," she said when she saw the look on his face.

"I didn't hear any complaints last night."

"There were none," she said, "And there aren't any now." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips, "Can I use your shower?"

A wicked grin appeared, "Can I join you?"

"We'll never make it to the set if you do," Elizabeth said and gave him another kiss before wrapping the sheet around her and leaving the bed.

John enjoyed the view of her long bare legs and the gap that displayed her breasts when she bent down to pick up her scattered clothes. His perusal didn't go unnoticed, "Perverse," she said again.

"And you love it."

After taking a quick shower to wash off the dried sweat from last night's activities, she dried off with a towel. John walked in and momentarily forgot what he was going to say as he took in the sight of her wrapped up in nothing but a towel, "Uh, breakfast is here," he finally choked out, "How do you like your coffee?"

"Just milk," she answered, "But I can…"

"No I'll do it," he replied and looked her down from head to toe, "You better get dressed quick or you'll wind up with a cold breakfast."

She shook her head with a smile, "No self control."

"Not when it comes to you," he agreed.

She did as he told and John was waiting for her when she left the bathroom, "Here's your coffee," he handed her a cup.

"Thanks," she said as she accepted the coffee, "You really didn't have to…"

"I wanted to."

Elizabeth smiled and sat down across from him "Do you treat all of your girls like this?"

"Only the ones I really like," he said.

Breakfast was a comfortable affair, but two things were avoided: what does all of this mean and what about Adrienne? Elizabeth looked at her watch, "I've got to go."

He grabbed her arm, "Not yet."

"But I have…"

He cut her off with a kiss, "I really enjoyed last night."

"So did I," Elizabeth admitted.

"How about a repeat tonight?"

"We're moving to trailers," Elizabeth said, "Adrienne will know."

"I don't care about Adrienne."

"I know, but she's my cousin."

"I understand," John twisted one of her curls around his finger, "I'll figure out a way to see you without her knowing."

"Does this mean that we're…?" Elizabeth couldn't quite find the words she wanted to say.

"That we're…?" John repeated.

"Seeing each other?" she finished. He smiled and pulled her in for a long kiss that left her breathless, "Is that a yes?"

"It means hell yes."

She smiled, "Can I hear it again?"

This time he kept the kiss up even longer and snaked a hand under her shirt and caressed the warm skin of her stomach, "Are you sure you have to go?"

"I wish I didn't," she admitted.

"I can be very persuasive," he said as his hand found her breast and played with it until the nipple puckered from beneath her bra.

"I better go before you convince me," Elizabeth said and pulled away.

"Now who's the one with no self control?" John questioned as he followed her to the door.

Elizabeth opened the door, but didn't leave, "I'll see you on the set."

He grabbed her elbow before she left the doorway, "That's not a proper goodbye," he thrilled her again with another kiss, this time making her whimper when it ended, "Now that is how to say goodbye. Still want to leave?"

"You're an evil seducer."

"But I'm a cute evil seducer," he replied.

"I'm leaving," she said, he leaned in to kiss her again, "You had your proper goodbye."

"Refresh my memory."

"Goodbye," she said with a smile and left the doorway. Both of them froze when they saw Teyla peeking out from her room.

"Aren't you going to continue?" she asked with a smile, "Because it is a very entertaining show."

John laughed, "I guess we can't lie about this one."

"You could, but I wouldn't believe you.

He looked back at the mortified Elizabeth, "I'll see you later."

"If I don't die of embarrassment first," she mumbled as the door closed behind her.

Both assistants looked at each other, now alone in the hallway, "I would ask did you sleep well, but the answer is quite obvious."

"Normally I would be embarrassed and want to kill you now, but I'm too happy to care," Elizabeth replied as she walked down the hallway towards the elevator.

"So how did you get from your room worrying about Adrienne and John to his room not worrying at all?"

"I walked," Elizabeth replied.

"Seriously, how did this happen?"

"I bullied myself into going to John's room to see if Adrienne was there," Elizabeth explained, "He told me that the reason he asked her out was because he over heard us talking about our latest Secret Agent plot. He thought I was only showing an interest in him so he could get back together with Adrienne."

"So the dinner was revenge," Teyla said, "That sounds like John. And then what happened?"

Elizabeth pushed the button for the elevator, "I told him that I never wanted him to go out with Adrienne, that I never wanted him with her at all."

"And then?"

The elevator opened and they both stepped inside, "You don't have to follow me."

"Don't avoid the question."

Elizabeth smiled and looked down at her shoes, "Oh," Teyla said.

She sighed and leaned against the wall, "God, Teyla, it was just so incredible. I mean the way he…"

"I'm begging you not to finish that sentence."

"Sorry, I just can't believe this has happened," Elizabeth said dreamily, "I mean I used to dream about it, but now…it's amazing."

"I hope I wasn't like this when I was with Ronon," Teyla said as the elevator doors opened.

"Nothing could make this day bad," Elizabeth said.

The door to Ronon's room opened and a giggling Holly walked out, "Oh, like hi," she said when she saw them and then walked on to the now empty elevator.

"I guess I was wrong," She said.

"Looks like you weren't the only one having _fun_ last night," Teyla muttered with a voice laced with malice.

"I'm sorry, Teyla."

"Why?" she asked, "I'm not upset about it, why should I be? He means nothing to me anymore. I'm not angry or jealous at all."

* * *

A few hours later Elizabeth and Teyla were sitting at lunch, Elizabeth had tried to hold a conversation with Teyla but gave up, Teyla was to busy glaring at Ronon and Holly who were at another table.

"Of course he would choose her, she's blond beautiful and stupid," Teyla growled out, "I bet she doesn't even know how to tie her shoes. I bet that she is only good in bed because she's so stupid at everything else."

"Teyla," Elizabeth, "I don't want to hear it."

"She's feeding him strawberries, he doesn't even like strawberries and he's letting her feed him, he's not a baby."

"He doesn't seem to mind Teyla," Elizabeth pointed out.

"Look at them; they're kissing in front of everyone!" She said her voice rising, "If I had known that there would be live sex I would have brought popcorn."

"Wow Teyla you have a mouth when your jealous and pissed off," John said sitting down.

"I am not jealous I just find it indecent," She defended herself.

John ignored her, he smiled at Elizabeth, and "Did you find us indecent?" He asked Teyla.

"That's different," Teyla told him.

"How is it different?"

"I don't see you kissing her in front of everyone here do I?"

He grinned, "No but the thought is appealing." John reached underneath the table and squeezed Elizabeth's thigh making her jump.

"What?" Teyla asked.

"He's…doing something indecent," Elizabeth squeaked out.

Teyla rolled her eyes, "I am surrounded by happy people and I want to hurt them."

* * *

There was only one scene that could be filmed near Wellington, so the set wasn't that large. Most of the crew had been sent a head to the location practically in the wilderness. Elizabeth was sitting in the back corner of the set, scheduling Adrienne's day and finishing up the preparations for her trailer when John finished his part of the scene and Adrienne began hers. He picked up a water bottle and leaned against a piece of equipment to watch Elizabeth a few feet away.

She looked up and saw the wicked grin on his face as he took a sip of water, "Get that dirty look out of your eyes," she said.

"What dirty look?"

"The dirty look that says you've seen me naked."

"I have seen you naked," he replied, "And I want to see you naked again."

"You're sexually harassing me."

"Are you enjoying it?"

"Maybe," she admitted.

He smiled and looked at her up and down, undressing her with his eyes. Last night had been amazing for him, and he knew it had for her when she blushed at his scrutiny.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed."

She smiled, "Only when I'm embarrassed?"

"Well you're very hot when you're not wearing anything." Elizabeth blushed again, "And now you're cute again."

Elizabeth left her seat with a smile, "So when am I cute?" he asked.

"I never said you were."

His arm snaked around her waist and pulled up against him, he back pressed to his chest. "Tell me when you think I'm cute."

"Or you'll what?" she challenged.

With a sinful smile, his hand captured a breast, "Tell me, or the torture begins."

Elizabeth shook her head, "You wouldn't."

His lips brushed against the beating pulse of her neck and left a trail to the strap of her tank top. He pushed it aside as well as her bra strap, and left kisses all over her shoulder. "Ready to talk?"

Slightly gasping for breath, she shook her head no. His hand still on her waist moved down to the spot between her legs, Elizabeth let out a sharp gasp. "You…you're cute all the time," she whispered.

John smiled, "I'm always good with torture."

"You're good at other things too."

That dirty look entered his eyes again, "You want find an isolated place so we can _discuss_ what I'm god at?"

"I'd love to," Elizabeth admitted, "But I think Teyla needs out help right now."

On the other side of the set, Teyla was being harassed by a skinny supermodel that was obviously milking every minute of it.

"I like spent the whole night with like Ronon last night," Holly bragged, "I mean like the whole night, and I mean he was like fantastic."

"I'll bet," Teyla said trying her best to make it sound like she didn't care, flipped through the pages of her appointment book angrily.

"I mean I know you like were in a like relationship with him like seven years ago."

"Five," Teyla corrected.

"Whatever, so I just wanted to like make sure you weren't like jealous or like anything." Holly said.

"Well that is so thoughtful of you," Teyla said sarcastically.

"Thanks," Holly told her sweetly, "I mean I feel like the luckiest woman in the like whole world because Ronon is like really really good in like bed."

"I know how good he is," Teyla explained, "Ronon and I were engaged."

"Engaged!" Holly asked shocked, John and Elizabeth walked up to them.

"Yes they were engaged," Elizabeth said giving Teyla and supportive smile.

"You mean you were like going to get like married?"

"No," John began, "Teyla was just wearing the ring for the fun of it."

"Really?" Holly asked hopefully.

All three of them were surprised at how stupid Holly really was.

"No," Teyla explained with a satisfied smile, "We were going to get married; I had a dress and the date set and everything."

Holly was shaken but she recovered quickly, "But he left you." She smiled certain she had gained the upper hand.

"I left him," Teyla told her, "and as far as I know he hasn't been in a relationship since."

Holly was getting agitated, this was supposed to be her getting Ronon's ex girlfriend jealous but now the tables had turned and Holly didn't like it, "He's with me now."

"For now," She admitted, "But if I decided to give you some competition…" Her voice trailed off and she nearly smiled when she saw Holly's horrified expression.

"Well we'll just see about that," She snapped and walked away from the three friends in a huff.

Elizabeth sighed, "Well now she'll go and spill her woes to Adrienne."

Teyla shook her head, "Thanks for helping me out, I wasn't sure if I could survive her bragging without tearing her hair out."

"Now I wish I hadn't" John admitted, "Cause I would have loved to have seen that."

"I can't believe she thought that there was another way to be engaged," Elizabeth pointed out.

"You know what I can't believe, that Ronon would actually even think about sleeping with someone who has an IQ that low," Teyla said angrily.

"I always say she has the IQ of a carrot." Elizabeth added in.

"If that," John agreed, he turned to Teyla, "its okay to be jealous."  
"I'm not jealous!" Teyla yelled, "Stop saying that I'm jealous, I'm not!" Teyla stormed off.

He turned Elizabeth, "Living in a state of denial," he gestured to his very angry assistant.

* * *

The cast and crew of _The Search for the Dragon's Eye_ had moved from comfortable hotels and room service to expensive trailers and depending on themselves. Adrienne always hated this part of making a movie.

Elizabeth had spent a restless night on her side of the trailer missing John's warmth and having very steamy dreams about the night before. Thinking about that night brought a smile to her face and some very find memories.

It had been fast and hard at first, a need to relieve their pent up feelings. Then he'd shown her the true side of passion and drove her wild with it. Sweet caresses and tender kisses that had left her breathless, he'd held her all night afterwards.

"Uh hello?" Adrienne's haughty voice snapped her back into reality. Elizabeth realized that she had been in the middle of massaging the soreness out of her cousin's shoulders and had stopped suddenly.

"Sorry," she apologized and began kneading the muscles again.

"What were you thinking about anyways?"

"Nothing," she replied, "Just daydreaming."

"Whatever," Adrienne left the chair, "I've got to get to the next shoot. I expect lunch when it's over."

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Egg salad sandwich and a Diet Coke."

"They don't have egg salad."

Adrienne let out an aggravated sigh, "Then get me a hamburger, I want to stay in shape."

"And a hamburger will do that for you," Elizabeth mumbled to herself as Adrienne left her dressing room.

She was putting away Adrienne's things when she felt something hard press against her spine, "You're coming with me," John whispered into her ear.

Elizabeth smiled, "Or you'll what?"

"I'll have no choice but to torture you again."

She giggled, "That wouldn't be so bad," Elizabeth turned around to see what was in his hand, "You're threatening me with a prop gun?"

He shrugged, "It was either this or a plastic butter knife."

She laughed and slipped her arms around his neck, "I missed you last night."

He brushed a kiss against her lips, "Not as much as I missed you."

"So where are you kidnapping me?"

"You'll see," he took her hand and led her out of the makeup trailer.

"They'll catch us if we go to your trailer," Elizabeth pointed out.

"We're not going there," he said and opened the door to another trailer next door.

Elizabeth looked inside and saw it was crammed full of clothes racks, dresses and Tryker uniforms. "The costume trailer?" she said as he led her inside, "What are we going to do in here?"

John closed the door and gave her a devilish smile. It clicked right then, "Here?" she posed, "In the costume trailer?"

"I like to live dangerously," he explained as he slipped his arms around her and began kissing her neck.

"Someone will see us," she protested as he lifted up her shirt.

"No they won't," the shirt went over her head and fell to the floor, "No one ever comes here once the shooting begins."

"But what if…" she sucked in a breath he nibbled at her ear.

"Take a risk," he said, "Be flexible."

"I'm not flexible."

He smiled, "I disagree," he lifted her off the ground and laid her onto a nest of coats, "You are _very_ flexible."

* * *

In the evening shooting was over and Teyla was on her way to her trailer talking on her cell phone.

"No the interviews scheduled for six o'clock not five," She listened for a minute, "Because they are filming until five thirty." She sighed, "Then reschedule unless you would like to interview another actor."

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Ronon and Holly walking towards Ronon's trailer. Holly saw Teyla and acknowledged her by quickly giving Ronon a _very_ passionate kiss.

At first Teyla saw red or rather green but seeing Ronon with her and smiling at her, Teyla felt tears well up in her eyes. Teyla remembered a time when she was like that, when she and couldn't keep her hands off Ronon, when he smiled at her. Teyla hadn't thought about those things in years and now…now she realized how much she missed him and being with him and she wanted it back, but it was too late. She rushed away quickly in order to get away before she broke down quickly.

She made her way to John's trailer and walked in while he was trying to find something in a cookbook that he could actually cook and that Elizabeth would like.

"I'm jealous," she stated simply, he looked up at her and she continued, "and it's not because he's with Holly and I'm with no one…it's because I want to be with him." Now she let the tears fall, "I thought that five years would end whatever I felt for him but I still…I still…"

"You love him," John finished, Teyla nodded, "Then it's simple Teyla, do what you said earlier, give Holly some competition and I guarantee you'll win."

"You really think so?" She asked wiping the tears away.

"Yeah, I really do," He smiled at her supportively, "Now help me find something to cook for Elizabeth any suggestions?"

"Take out," She told him and they laughed like the friends they were.

* * *

The next morning Ronon was on the set watching the filming going on. Teyla took a deep breath and walked towards him, "Hey," She said greeting him.

Ronon looked up surprised, "Hi,"

"So you and Holly…" She began.

"Who told you?" he asked.

"Holly," She explained, "and the fact that I caught her sneaking out of your room yesterday." He nodded his understanding and she continued, "I think it's good, I mean it doesn't bother me we've been broken up for five years after all and…well I think it's good."

"Good," Ronon said wondering why she was acting so strangely.

"Okay," She said her heart racing, "I was just…well since you are with Holly maybe you and I could…"

"What do you want?" He asked a little frustrated.

"This feud between us has gone on long enough," She answered, "Maybe we could become…friends or at least stop yelling at each other."

Ronon looked at her for a moment, "Okay,"

"Really?" She asked, "I mean good because I was getting tired of all the yelling and anger and now we can work together with out…"

"Teyla," Ronon interrupted, "as your friend, stop babbling."

"Sure." He got up to leave but not before flashing her a smile that had her looking away blushing and grinning. Something Elizabeth noticed.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Ronon and I have decided to become friends," Teyla explained still smiling.

"Friends?" Elizabeth asked incredulously, "You and Ronon?" She continued, "You can barely stand watching him with Holly and don't forget the fact that you haven't even told him that he has a son."

"I know," Teyla said but she was still smiling.

Elizabeth was beginning to think that her friend was certifiably insane "What do you think you are doing?"

Teyla grinned, "Giving Holly some competition," She began to walk away but turned, "And I'm going to win."

TBC

* * *

A/N: So how long do you think this is going to last? Review to let us know. 


	7. London Calling

Disclaimer: Yeah right, we own absolutley nothing

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Sorry for the looooong wait for this update but we got caught up with new ideas and other fics, particuarly the Libra Trilogy. We thought you all might enjoy this chap and it brings in some bliss for both couples but don't get your hopes up, things come crashing down _very_ soon.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Oh yes things start going good for Teyla and Ronon, you Spanky fans will enjoy it but the next chapter is definatley my favorite so spanky fans should stick around

* * *

Chapter 7: London Calling

The month in New Zealand flew by and before everyone knew it, it was time to pack up and move to their last location: England. John and Elizabeth had succeeded in hiding their relationship from Adrienne who still had no idea that her assistant had been sneaking into the costume trailer, and on two occasions, John's.

It was the last day of shooting and Elizabeth was again next to John in their secret haven drawing circles on his chest with her finger. Every now and then she'd brush a sensitive part and hear him suck in a breath, making her smile.

"I give them a week," John said randomly.

"Hmm?" Elizabeth asked.

"Teyla and Ronon," he explained, "They've been dancing around each other for the past month pretending that they are just friends. I give them a week."

"Before they what?"

"Before they sleep together," John replied, "They can never be just friends. Either they'll sleep together get married and live happily ever after or they'll sleep together get mad at each other again and be miserable for the rest of their lives. Either way they'll sleep together."

"What makes you so sure?" she asked.

"Because there is too much between them and they still love each other."

"Makes sense," Elizabeth agreed, "Which do you think will happen to them?"

"I'm hoping the first."

"We could try and give them a push in the right direction," Elizabeth suggested.

"Ah so you want to play matchmaker now," John grinned and rolled her on top of him so he could run his fingers through her hair, "Didn't you try that once and it didn't turn out the way you expected?"

"Yes, however I didn't want to be a matchmaker then," she explained, "But I think it turned out all right."

"Trust me," he assured her as he flipped her over onto her back, "It did."

* * *

"Did you do it?" John asked as they finally reached their gate. 

"I hope you're meaning something else besides what you think I mean," Teyla said as she sat down in a chair.

"Did you make sure I sit next to Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I had to pull a few strings but you are assigned to the seat next to her."

John smiled at his friend, "Thanks."

A warm smile was returned to him, "You really do like her don't you?"

"I've never felt this way about anyone," he admitted, "I think I'm falling for her."

"Well you're doing something," she agreed as Elizabeth walked into the gate and smiled at them.

"Fancy seeing you two," she flashed a teasing grin at John, "and something tells me that you arranged us to sit next to each other."

He smiled sweetly at her, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Giggling made Elizabeth turn to see who was coming, "Don't look…" she warned Teyla but it was too late. The giggles belonged to Holly who was practically surgically attached to Ronon as they walked into the gate.

"It's okay," she assured them as she silently seethed, "Soon I'll be the one practically in his arms and she'll be the one watching."

"Good for you Teyla," John cheered as they gathered their stuff to board the flight.

The first class of flight 7390 to London was booked solid with the cast and crew of _The Search for the Dragon's Eye_. Teyla smiled when she saw John and Elizabeth sitting next to each other with secret romance lighting up their eyes. She was so glad that things were going well between them. She teased John about his desire to sit next to his furtive girlfriend, but she understood all to well. Glancing at the number at her ticket her smile grew; she hadn't just pulled strings for him.

"Hey," she said to Ronon as she took her place next to him.

"You're seated next to me?"

"Apparently," she said, "Would you rather it be someone else?"

He smirked, "No this is fine."

* * *

A couple hours later, they were flying over the Indian Ocean and John was finding amusement in watching Teyla and Ronon talking and laughing across the aisle while Holly fumed from the other side of the cabin. 

"How long are they going to flirt like that?" he asked his companion.

Elizabeth looked up from her book, "Probably as long as this flight."

"At this rate they'll renew their membership."

She frowned quizzically, "To what?"

He grinned, "The Mile High Club, remember?"

"You are perverse, what do I see in you?" she asked teasingly.

"I don't know; what do you see me?" he challenged and tickled her ribs playfully.

She slapped at his hand and giggled, "You're a child."

"And you love it," he said and turned his attention back to Teyla and Ronon who were too busy talking to themselves to notice them. A sudden thought occurred to him as he remembered what he'd said on the flight to New Zealand. He eyed the woman next to him who had returned to her book and slid a hand onto her thigh and slowly caressed it.

Elizabeth looked down to where his fingers were touching the soft fabric of her skirt and edged beneath it, "What are you doing?" she whispered.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Meet me in the bathroom?"

Her green eyes flared open, "We can't do that!"

"Teyla and Ronon did."

"And what you're jealous that they've done something you haven't?"

"Let's just say I'm bored," he explained, "Meet me there in five minutes." As he left his seat and walked to the bathroom, she sat in silence contemplating whether or not she was this bold. Five minutes rolled by fast and after casting one glance to make sure Holly was asleep; Elizabeth left her chair to cash in her résumé.

* * *

They arrived in London with a myriad of reporters buzzing around like flies with cameras flashing every second, the rumors of the possibility of John and Adrienne uniting had caused tabloids across the globe to splatter pictures of the two all over the covers. The new movie held a feeling of hope for fans of the couple, hope that the golden couple would once again be back together. 

London was also symbolic of hope for the two assistants, for Elizabeth it held the hope of a permanent relationship with John and for Teyla it was the hope that she would finally get Ronon back into her life. Never mind that fact that their son that Ronon didn't even know about was coming and Teyla had no idea what to do about that, she knew if she told Ronon now her chance with him would be zero…and she just might witness him explode with anger…before he killed her.

The cast and crew of _The Search for the Dragon's Eye_ arrived at the Berkeley Hotel ready to take on London as the studio part of filming the movie began but before that it was a mad dash for rooms so they could all unpack.

Teyla was grabbing her bags from the limo when her cell phone started ringing, she struggled to hold onto her bags and answer her phone at the same time. "I'm coming," Teyla muttered to the phone as she dropped one of her bags.

"I'll get that," Ronon appeared picking up her bag; Teyla's heart started beating very fast.

"Thanks," She smiled pulling out her phone with her free hand, "an assistant's job never ends," she explained, "just follow me to my room."

Ronon complied enjoying the view of Teyla from behind. He was acting just like he had when he'd first met Teyla in high school all those years ago. When Ronon had taken the job with Adrienne Hart he had wondered if things would happen between him and Teyla again…if he would move on from the anger of her leaving him. Before this movie he'd wanted to hurt Teyla more than anything. Now he knew what he really wanted and if things worked out by the time the filming was done he and Teyla would be back where they belonged…together.

"I know," Teyla said to the person on the phone, "I miss you too and I'll be seeing you in a few days remember? You're coming here with Charin." Ronon nearly dropped her bag; her voice was full of affection for whoever it was she was talking too…was she seeing someone?

Ronon got his answer when she laughed into the phone and sighed, "I love you too sweetie…bye-bye." She hung up the phone and put it away just in time as they reached her room.

"Who were you talking to?" Ronon asked trying to hide and emotion the felt suspiciously like jealousy.

"Oh that…" she hesitated, "That was no one…no one important." Teyla smiled moving on, "Thanks for bringing up my bag."

Ronon nodded; "Sure," He left the bag with her and walked away silently vowing to steal her away from whoever she was with.

* * *

In Suite 9 in The Berkeley Hotel, the bellhops delivered Adrienne bags and were tipped generously by her assistant. Holly and Adrienne lounged around in the living while Elizabeth unpacked her cousin's 12 matching Prada suitcases. 

"I saw Marilyn Hunter at a shoot in Milan last week and she's like gained like five pounds," Holly said with a wicked grin.

"Well after Ben Affleck dumped her you'd know she'd go on a chocolate binge," Adrienne replied, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure."

"Elizabeth!"

From the bedroom, Elizabeth dropped the green Donna Karan shirt she'd retrieved from a suitcase and walked into the living room. "Yes?"

"Holly and I each want some water."

She nodded and walked into the kitchenette and pulled out two bottles of water and two glasses. She was in the process of putting ice in the glasses when Holly's voice rang, "No ice for me."

Sighing of annoyance, she poured water in both glasses and carried them into the room. "Did you see Nicole Kidman's dress at the Golden Globe Awards? It was so…" Adrienne trailed off when Elizabeth was bent over to place the glasses on the coffee table. "What is that?" she pointed.

Her cousin reached up to her neck and briefly brushed the bruise on her neck, her cheeks flaming now, "That…oh I uh…I…hurt myself with a…hairbrush."

Adrienne wasn't fooled, "Did the brush suck your neck?"

Holly's eyes went round, "You mean like a vampire? How does a brush become a vampire?"

Adrienne understood the fact that her friend was rather obtuse but sometimes even she was amazed by how dumb Holly really was. "The brush didn't give her the hickey a guy did," she scoffed, "God, Holly; go get a manicure or something."

That didn't phase the supermodel though, "You mean you're like seeing someone?" she asked Elizabeth.

She shook her head fiercely, "No...I'm not…I'm not seeing anyone."

"Well you didn't suck your own neck," her cousin stated.

"Does that mean she's a vampire too?" Holly asked.

This time Adrienne ignored her, "So who's the guy?"

"I…um…I don't know what you're talking about," Elizabeth denied and tried to escape back to Adrienne's room so she could finish unpacking.

"Okay…who's the girl?"

That made Elizabeth whip back around, "What?"

"Well you said it wasn't a guy so that makes it a girl."

"It's a guy," she said through gritted teeth.

"Now you finally admitted it," Adrienne said, "So who is he?"

"Why does it matter?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well I'm your cousin and it's my job to keep you from dating losers," she replied and then an idea struck her, "I bet it's that technician guy, that one you were flirting with in Thailand."

"Uh…sure," Elizabeth conceded and then fled the room.

Once she left, Holly turned back to Adrienne, "Like, who is this tech guy, is he like hot?"

Adrienne shook her head, still staring at the spot her cousin had stood in, "It's not him; she's lying to me."

Holly gasped gleefully, "Why?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "But I'm going to find out why and when I do…"

"What?" her friend begged.

A wicked grin lit up Adrienne's beautiful features, "Things have been a bit dull with Nikki lately; I think a little fling will spice things up."

* * *

London brought more than just the last of shooting but a couple weeks later it also brought Jack O'Neill to the set. John and Ronon were pleased to see their old friend, so was the rest of the crew since most had worked with him before. He was a great actor and an even better friend, he and Daniel had worked together for years. 

Teyla was probably the only person not pleased to see him; she'd avoided him for five years not just because Ronon worked for him but she couldn't forget that it was him that had kept Ronon away from her.

But apparently—like she couldn't avoid Ronon forever—she couldn't avoid Jack or rather he wouldn't let her. Jack came up to see her when she was behind the set, "Hey Teyla."

"I'm busy," she told him curtly.

He saw the water bottle beside her and that her cell phone was turned off, "Doesn't look like it."

She sighed, "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Jack said sitting down next to her, "I'm just surprised that you're here…for five years you've been suspiciously missing for every job John and I have had together."

"Things came up," she replied.

"I'm sure they did," he said sarcastically.

Teyla turned to him annoyed, "What do you want? Are you here to judge me because I left Ronon, go into a speech about how I never should have given up on love?"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "No, actually I think you leaving Ronon was the best thing you could have done."

Teyla was surprised, "Really?"

Jack nodded, "It helped him realize what he'd been taking for granted," he continued, "I know you blame me because I was the one taking him all over the world…I want you to know that it had never been my intention for him to leave you alone like he did."

"Thanks," Teyla said, "but the time for you to say this was about five years ago."

She stood up and began to walk away when Jack called out, "Are you going to tell him about your son?"

Teyla froze and slowly turned around, "You…how did you…you know about Tughan?"

"Ronon told me that you were John's assistant a few months after you left…then one of the of the supporting actors I was working with told me about how when he was working for _Destiny Unbound _with John that Sheppard's assistant had gone into labor things had gotten chaotic…I put two and two together."

Teyla blushed a little when she remembered that day, "You've known all this time…why didn't you tell Ronon?"

Jack stood up and walked towards her, "I felt that it was something you should do yourself, I still feel that way," Jack sighed, "it's been five years Teyla I think it's time you let Ronon know the truth…if you don't then you might miss out on something else…becoming a family with him."

Jack began to walk away but stopped, "I'm about to become a father with Sam…I can't imagine what it would be like to not learn about my child for five years...it's time."

* * *

That night, the Berkeley Hotel was silent. Every room was dark, occasionally one would hear a TV blaring from inside. Elizabeth eyed the clock on her nightstand in her room and it glowed 11:28 in red numbers. Deciding that it was now or never, she slid out of bed and quickly shrugged on a robe. She cracked open her door and listened. The soft sound of Nikolas's snoring told her that he and Adrienne were sound asleep. 

She pushed the door open further and tip-toed into the living area. Now came the hard part, she walked slowly to the door and winced as it opened with the scrape of metal from the lock. She stood there for several moments in case someone woke up. Nikolas continued to snore.

Inwardly, she sighed of relief and opened the door further before sliding out of the suite. She closed the door as silently as she could and eased away from the room. Two doors down, Elizabeth ran the rest of the way to the elevator and pushed the button for it to open.

Once it reached her destination, Elizabeth ran to the one bedroom suite and knocked softly on the door. It opened immediately and she found herself whisked into John's arms. "About time you got here."

He captured her lips in a kiss and slid the robe off her shoulders, "I didn't see you all day."

"Adrienne needed more Aquarius Water and I had to schedule all of her interviews," she explained apologetically.

"Have her schedule her own appointments," he said, "You have more important things to do?"

A grin formed on her lips, "Like what?"

"I'll show you," he assured her before sweeping her off of her feet and carrying her towards his bedroom.

Elizabeth giggled, "You must have been bored out of your mind today."

"The only entertainment was watching Teyla and Ronon moon over each other," he said as he set her down on the bed and began to nuzzle her neck.

"It is getting ridiculous," she agreed, "They need to get together or they'll run out of time." She sat up when an idea hit her, "Remember when I said we should give them a push in the right direction?"

"Yes, and I also remember remarking on your matchmaking skills," he teased.

Elizabeth slapped him playfully, "This is different though; we both know they still love each other."

"Yeah but don't you think they should figure this out for themselves?"

"They will," she assured them, "but when we set them up on a date tomorrow night it will help them see how they really feel."

John arched an eyebrow, "We?"

"Yes, we are going to double date with them," she continued.

"When did _we_ decide this?" he asked.

"Come on, don't you want to see them happy?" she asked, "I know you think Ronon should know about Tughan but that won't happen until they are together."

"Yes," John agreed and then sighed, "Fine, we'll play matchmaker together if that's what you want."

Elizabeth lightly kissed him, "Thank you."

He pushed her back onto the mattress with a smile, "Now for what I want." Elizabeth giggled and threaded her fingers through his hair. Every minute with John made her happy and she prayed that this euphoria would never end.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Teyla asked Elizabeth as they walked into the _Gordon Ramsey_ restaurant, "I know you and John are at that place where you can't keep your hands off each other so I don't want to be an outsider." 

"I'm sure Teyla," Elizabeth explained, "it's nice to go out as just friends." She smiled, "There he is."

But Teyla wasn't looking at John; she was looking at Ronon who was sitting beside him looking surprised and dare she say pleased.

"John," Elizabeth chastised, "you didn't tell me you were bringing anyone."

"Well you brought Teyla," John said, "why can't I bring someone."

Teyla pulled Elizabeth aside, "You planned this didn't you?"

Elizabeth smiled, "A little bit."

Teyla grinned, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, you have to get through this dinner first."

* * *

"So then Ronon here decides to show off and try talking to the merchant in his own language," Teyla laughed, "but instead of saying he would like to buy his necklace Ronon said that he would like to buy his daughter!" 

John and Elizabeth burst into laughing and Ronon looked a little sheepish, Teyla continued still laughing, "I'm not done, the daughter over hears and throws herself at Ronon but her father isn't so happy and he starts yelling at him."

Ronon grinned and turned to Teyla, "I also remember that he stopped yelling the minute he saw you."

"And?" John asked.

"Well, the guy said that he would let me have his daughter if he could have Teyla," Ronon explained, "so here I was trying to fight off his daughter that has glued herself to my arm and I'm trying to explain to him that the only person Teyla would be marrying was me."

"How'd you get out of this?" Elizabeth asked amused.

"By jumping into the nearest cab," and everyone started laughing again.

It had been like this all night swapping stories over dinner and then drinks at a local pub, just as if they were two couples, more than once Elizabeth noticed a lingering gaze between the two and then caught John's eye only to see he had noticed the same thing.

Good conversation mixed with good drinks resulted in a fabulous time had by all four and as the night waned Elizabeth snuggled up close to John as he nuzzled her ear. Teyla noticed and smiled wistfully, Ronon whispered in her ear, "You want to go and leave these two alone?"

A warm feeling spread in Teyla's belly at his close presence and she quickly said yes. Teyla and Ronon talked and laughed all the way back to the hotel, "That is not true," Teyla defended herself, "I didn't give Solen food poisoning in New York."

"He was sick for three days after he tried your tuna salad," Ronon said.

"It wasn't me…it must have been something else," she continued, "I wasn't that bad of a cook."

"Yes you were," he stated simply grinning.

"Hey," she slapped him on the shoulder, "you said you liked my cooking."

"Only because if I didn't I'd be sleeping on the couch."

Teyla slapped him on the shoulder again when he laughed but she was smiling. They stared at each other for a moment in the hotel hallway letting the tension of the moment roll over them, "Do you want to come in?" Ronon asked gesturing to his room.

Teyla smiled, "Sure." She tried to tell herself that an invitation to his room didn't mean anything as she walked in but that didn't stop her hear from beating just a little bit faster.

Teyla sat down on the bed and Ronon handed her a beer from the mini bar before sitting down beside her, they sat in silence as they both tried to think about what to say, to think about anything but what this moment might mean. "This was nice," Teyla spoke first.

"Yeah," he replied taking a swig of his beer.

"They're good together," she said.

"Sheppard and Elizabeth?" Ronon asked, "Yeah they suit each other," Teyla nodded and Ronon looked at her, "they're happy…like we used to be."

Teyla toyed with the bottle in her hand as she tried to think of a response, "I know," she replied, "you think they'll make it?"

"What makes you think they won't?"

"We didn't," she pointed out.

"I know," Ronon said a hint of sadness hung off his voice, he was silent for moment then he sighed, "but we had some good times didn't we?"

Teyla nodded, "Yes there are a lot of good memories…a lot of times when I never was happier."

"Then why did you go?" Ronon asked.

"Because I wasn't happy anymore I was just…waiting," she admitted. They were silent for a moment as they sipped their beers before Teyla finally got up the courage to ask, "Did you ever…I mean have you ever…missed me?"

Ronon turned to her and smiled a little, "Yeah…I missed you, more than you will ever know."

She smiled, "I do know…because I was going through the same thing with you."

They stared at each other for the longest time, the attraction from long ago was still there and time apart had only strengthened it to the point that it was almost irresistible. The power of the feelings rushing through her frightened Teyla more than anything, she set her half empty beer on the end table, "I should…I should go." She said quietly barely above a whisper.

She made to get off the bed but Ronon grabbed her arm, Teyla turned to look at him only to lose all of her will to his unrelenting gaze. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly, his lips gently brushing against hers igniting the passion that had been dormant between them for so long.

The kiss deepened as she wrapped her arms around him and sank into the bed. They let themselves indulge in the passions from long ago and Teyla knew that this was it, her moment of surrender to the past and to her future. What followed was a melding of two parts to a whole, two souls that had found each other once again.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Next chap: Ronon and Teyla's bliss goes down the tubes FAST!!! Adrienne schemes to learn who Elizabeth's mystery man is and gets a BIG surprise. 


End file.
